What Hurts The Most
by Yuki-Hime-Aren-Walker
Summary: Allen's innocence attack Lavi. Now everyone hates her but no one knows that her innocence did it against her will. Then their is that fact she is a girl. What will happen when she is given a mission with the one she hurts and the one that hates here. How long will she last and what happens when they find out? Fem!Allen...7 Chapters in one day! YAY!
1. What hurts the most?

I don't own man or any of the characters.

.

'Italics' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'Blond' thoughts

.

.

Allen's P.O.V

I know they won't believe me...

I mean my innocence just attacked Lavi. Without my control, it just attacked him.

When my innocence did that, I felt my whole world break.

It had hit me hard.

But the worse part was when my 'own' friends wouldn't let me help take him to the Nurse Wing or even anywhere near him AND them.

I was official hated. Krory wouldn't talk to me anymore. Miranda would run away screaming. Lenalee would just glare at me and not speak to me at all. Kanda wouldn't speak or listen to me - just ignore me as though I wasn't there.

The finders would be too terrified to speak, and Komui wouldn't speak to me other than to give me missions.

The other exorcists resigned to beating me up along with a few finders, and guess what?

I hated it.

I was weak…. And I was…scared.

The only person I could speak without being scared, was Jerry. He was the one person who was able to see the hurt within me.

Even though I didn't tell him the worst part about it, he was 'still' worried for me.

I think I can only say this here in this journal, but, I was raped and found.

Sure they won't remember, after all, they were drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll still remember.

I feel that their is no one I can cry to about this... not even Jerry.

This was all I had to start with when I was about to tell my friend the truth.

That I was a girl.

Right when I was feeling like I could actually trust them and believe in them, now they hate me and my guts.

I feel that if I tell them, they would just hate me even more so...

I feel like a broken doll - or perhaps, a puppet with broken strings.

I surprise, even myself,

by finding the will to live, even if just a little.

If my friends ever found this journal and read the content of it, then I wouldn't know if they would loath me more than they do now, or maybe just feel a little sympathy.

If they do, please note, that I'm very sorry and I don't want to be hated anymore.

Please forgive me for my sin.

As I finish writing the last sentence, I set down my pen on my desk. Before I close my journal, I got up to get ready for and make sure everything was ready for a mission that I would leave for in an hour and a half.

I packed my clothes, Which consist of an extra black vest, white button up shirt, some black slacks and some pairs of underwear. I also included some of my totalities, like my hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and some sanity pads. I also packed extra chest binding and some medicine to help me sleep. I also made sure to have some extra bandages and pain medicine in case I got cramps or any injuries. Finally I made sure I had my file with all the information on the mission that I was going on.

Once I was done, I checked the time and saw I had about 40 minutes left. So I checked my appearance in the mirror, to make sure everything was in the right order. Unlike Lenalee's, I had a small chest; almost flat, but my chest binding helped with hiding them if they grow, but that is highly unlikely. A sigh escaped my mouth rust from that thought, I just made myself even more depressed than I already was. My short boyish hair didn't seem to help with making me any more feminine in fact to just made me more boyish than anything else. I didn't have a curved figure like Lenalee, either. I was thin and lean, but that was it. I was nothing special and for the lack of my feminine nature, must be why I'm thought of as a boy.

When I was done surveying, I check to make sure I had everything in thing in my bag. I grabbed my exorcist coat and putting it on and buttoning it up. My coat was just a bit too big for me. The sleeves covered my hands completely, then the shoulders were so big that the if I didn't button it up it would fall off my shoulders. I released another sight as I grabbed my journal from my desk, which was only to be stuffed into my coat pocket. While I grabbed my pen and tossing it into my bag, once it was in I closed my bag. I picked up my bag and walked over my door, I opened my door and walked out the my room. Closing the door behind me I turned around and set my bag down on the floor. I dug into my pocket to find my keys, I brought my hand out of my pocket with my keys in hand. I locked my door to my room and placed my keys back into my pocket.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk down the hallway. I couldn't help but to think about the who will be my partner for this mission. As I started to think more I couldn't help but to worry about how much time I have left. Even since that instanced I have been getting this feeling that something is going to happen and it is not going to be good. I know some sort of power is building up inside of me and it is getting stronger everyday, I know it is not the 14th but I can't help but to feel scared about what ever anything is happening to me. Once I was at the top of the stairs down that lead to the docks. I stop at the stop and my thought start to run wild, I started to panic at the thought of who ever is my partner for this mission. I release the hundreds sigh of the day. 'I might as well get it over with' I thought as I started to walk down the stairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I froze in my stop. My blood ran cold, I wished I could just run back to my room and hide from everything. I saw the two people that I want to be the least on this mission with. It was the Kanda and him… Lavi.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think

tell me if you think I should continue or not. I would love to know.

Will keep working on other stories if you want something else, but I will most of my stories are Female allen.

I will explain why allen's innocence attack lavi if I continue, but for now this is the first chapter.

Ja ne!


	2. What is going on?

I do NOT own D. Gray Man

Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.

Question and answers time

Ebru Gunduz Lestrange \- 'why is she always flat? damn, why not curvy!Allen? anyway update'

Well I think it is because Allen is still young and growing, but you never know, but maybe in the end Allen will Be curvy. or it I might do it in another story, because most of my stories are going to be of female Allen.

the \- 'Maybe you could make something like a star cross lover story of that?'

I don't know if I will do that, but maybe and the ideas you gave were helpful and I might use them.

Thanks

.

'Italics' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'Blond' thoughts

.

.

Allen's P.O.V

The moment I got to the bottom of the stairs I froze in my spot. My blood ran cold at the thought of having to go on a mission with those two. Once Kanda notice me he had started sending a death glare my way. Lavi then notice Kanda was look at something and he follow his gaze to me from his seat on the boat. All I could see was the hateful looks they were sending my way.

I hid my eyes under my bangs and I walked over to the boat and hopped on before either of them could say anything. I started to feel a headache coming one, I barely notice it but it seemed I was starting to get warm.

Not a single word was spoken. I didn't want to speak. I knew if I did I would break my emotionless mask. I knew I had to keep the mask on or they would hate more than they did now, but I didn't want them to hate more if my time would end soon. I knew it would happen, I just didn't know when.

I sat down with my bag in-between my legs and my back away from them, so they could not see my face. I didn't even notice Kanda hopping into the boat before the boat started by the finder who was already to go. I could hear him and Lavi whispering behind me, but I didn't want to try listen in it just seemed to cause me more of an headache than I wanted to. I could also feel the hate radiating from Kanda as he stared at me.

' Why… Why did Komui send me on a mission with these two.' I thought as the wooden boat moved slowly down the channel. The pain continue to get stronger as the boat moved and every thought I had.

'He normally sends me on solo missions with only one finder, and they usually ignore me expect when they need to give me information for a mission. So why now, when it has been nearly six months since the time my innocence attacked Lavi?' I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise that we were at the end of the tunnel.

Until..

Well, until a bump jerked me forward, by the boat hitting the dock. As I stood up to get out of the boat and I grabbed my bag, and I got out of the boat before a Kanda, Lavi and the Finder could leave without me. As we walked to the train station, I soon noticed that Lavi and Kanda were walking behind me, and were still whispering to each other about something that I couldn't catch.

Once we arrived at the train station, I look around to see if I can find our train, once I found it see our train I start walking towards it, with Lavi and Kanda following close behind. I step onto the train and looked at the attendant. Before I showed my ticket and he let us pass. I walked down the hallways and looked for out compartment number.

Once we were there and inside, I walk to a seat near the window on the left. Lavi and Kanda walk in right after me and sit on the opposite seats from me. I assumed the finder was outside of the compartment looking out incase anything happens in the hallway. I looked out the window not particle looking at anything.

It - of course - was a silence between us. Not a word was spoke. Even Kanda's and Lavi's whispering had stopped the moment we arrived one the train

'I don't think they're going to talk to me anytime soon...' I thought as I continued to look out the window, in hope that this silence would be broken soon. I focus my attention onto the scenery outside of the train. Watching as the train started to move, it slowly spend up as time went by. I soon lean my head up against the window. Eyes closed for a bit and then I soon find myself in a dark abyss within my mind before I knew it. Every time I fell into this abyss of darkness, I would start to see a white light shining oh so brightly. I would reach out for it, but it seemed to be so far way, but everyday, every time I same it I got closer and closer to it. This time I could feel the warmth of the light on my hand and it was just barely out of reach. I knew the next time I see it I will be able to touch it. I don't know what it, but I knew that It wouldn't be long before whatever it is would be in my grasp.

When my consciousness floods back, my eyes open to see that Kanda was gone and that it was just me and Lavi in the compartment. I slowly lift my head and looked over at him and I instantly regretted it. Our eyes locked, and I noticed in the lone vivid green eye, that there was a hint of sadness in it. It wasn't long before I began to feel guilty for everything, even looking him in the eye made it worse. I turned my eyes away before I could feel the regret even more, but It seemed the Lavi wanted something else. I hear a sigh which is soon joined by movement of someone getting up and walking. Next thing I knew was the feeling of more weight added to the seat I'm seated on. I try to ignore it, and continue to look out the window, but then I'm pulled into a warm embrace. The warmth that I thought I would never get to feel ever again. I'm absolutely shocked to say the least! I soon hear the Lavi's soothing, calm, gentle voice and all I could feel a burst of happiness and a little sadness for what he had said. Those word...The ones I have been wanting hear for the longest time. I was just flooded with relief. I was so happy, that I was sad. The relief was so extreme, that I broke down. My mask was broken. All of my emotions were let loose, and before I knew it I was cry. tears of relief, sadness, and happiness were released from it's prison.

He continued to talking, before I fell into a warm void of darkness. I don't remember what had happened, but when Lavi said those words, I felt as if the weight on my shoulders was lifted, and I was at peace.

Even if it was just for a moment...

.

.

.

.

Yay end of the next chapter.

What did Lavi say? Why does allen keeps falling a sleep? what could these symptoms mean?

That is for next time.

Please Review and Tell me what you think

Ja ne!


	3. Lavi's Thoughts

**I do ****NOT** **own D. Gray Man**

**Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

.

.

-Lavi's P.O.V-

From the moment at the Order all the way to the train, I knew something was off about Allen. I knew it... people were sending hate messages and attacking him. I know he is strong, but sometimes I can't help but feel that he isn't as strong as he seemed. I'm worried for him... I know that everyone is hating him for attacking me, but he didn't mean to do it! I know what I saw, in his eyes...that _pain_, shock, sorrow, and lastly..._fear_. I know he didn't mean to do it! I bet he doesn't even know why it had happened! I know that he is scared of everyone now, I can tell. He has changed he does speak anymore, he doesn't even look at anyone, and that smile...his smile that could brighten up a room in a moment...it's...gone. I don't see it any more. Something big caused him to be like this...but what. Worst of all his caring eyes are...gone they are so dull, full of nothingness. They looked so lifeless, like a broken doll. What happened to him.

I can tell for his eyes, he feel no love and he know no one loves him...but that is wrong if only he knew that me and Kanda will always love him. He is like my little brother, that I could never hate. While I knew Kanda could never hate him. In fact it was quite the opposite. He loved him! Even though he won't say it out loud...The man just had to much pride to say anything, But I knew even if he had so much pride, Allen need to hear those words. That he is loved even after what he has done.

While we were on the boat, Yu-chan and I were trying to figure out what had happened to him. Something else was giving off a bad vibe. We both know that something big must have happened to him to make him like this, but we can't figure out what it was exactly! We have even notice the way he starts panicking

Once we were on the train, the moyashi looked at us, but seemed to ignore our presence. I also took note that he fell asleep with his head leaning up against the window and the shallow breaths he was taking.

'I'm going to look around the train' Yu-chan said as he got up from his spot and walked over to the door.

'Alright' I replied as I watched him walk out the door. I knew he want to check if there were any akuma on the train, but I knew he wanted to find a peaceful place to collect his thoughts. Now it was just me and the Moyashi in our compartment.

Not long later Allen was starting to wake up. When I heard him move I looked over at him. When we made eye contact, It felt like it has been for ever since I ever looked him the eyes...But all I saw that same hurt, fear, and...regret in his eyes like before. I hated to see that expression on him - it even affected me. I notice Allen flinching away when we made the eye contact and I just couldn't take it any more. I got up from my bench and walked over to Allen's seat and sat next to him. I notice he was trying to ignore me, but I wouldn't have it. I grab him and pulled him to my chest and held him in a tight hug. Keeping his head close to my heart. I soon spoke so softly, I thought it wasn't even possible.

"Allen… I'm sorry….I'm sorry you have to be the one suffering… without anyone to be there for you...or even their help." I paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…but I don't blame you for what happened...I know you didn't mean it. Hell I don't even know if you know what happened, But you should know I will be here for you and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." I paused again to wait and see if I got any response, but there was none. I could feel him relax a bit in my arms, so I continued on speak, every word I spoke made him relax just a bit more.

"I'm not the only one. There's Kanda too, even though he won't admit it…We are here for you Allen, so please just let it out." Once I got those words out I could feel all the tension in him, leave. He just laid there on my chest, relaxed. It was then that I noticed the heavy pants coming from him. I also saw that he seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Oi. Allen are you okay?!" I got no answer, and That is when I started to panic.'**He's definitely asleep.' **I thought to myself. I placed my hand to his forehead and noted that he had an insanely high fever.

**'How come I didn't notice this fever before?!' **I panicked mentally, while trying to figure out what was happening to Allen.

'**How long has he been like this? This is not normal.' **I knew the moment we got off this train, Allen would need medical attention.

It was at this moment Yu-chan chose to come back into the cabin, and let me tell you, he was not pleased at all to see me holding the one he loved to my chest. If looks could kill I knew I'd be dead by now.

I just hope he will listen to me...before he chose to Kill me.


	4. Kanda's Thought, What Is going on?

Allen &amp; Kanda- *Innocence Active*- *put sword at Kuro's neck*

Lavi- *sweatdrop*

Kuro Yuki- *Gulp*

Allen- Explain

Kanda- NOW!

Kuro Yuki- I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I had s-s-school, and I-I was tried, too.

Lavi- Moyashi-chan, Yu-chan. Don't be mean She had a lot of work. Think about the amount Road force her family to help with.

Allen &amp; Kanda- *Deactivate Innocence* * Puts sword a way*

Kuro Yuki- Thanks Lavi

Lavi- Your welcome

Lavi- Kuro Yuki does NOT own D. Gray Man.

Kuro Yuki-Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.

.

'Italics' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'Blond' thoughts

.

.

Kanda's P.O.V

Once I was out of our train compartment and after I told the Finder I was going to have a look around the train. I let my thought run wild. I knew I need to clear my head before I do something stupid and regret it later, but I could only think about him and…

How I hated it.

.

.

.

I hated how the Moyashi made me feel. I felt so vulnerable, and I hate it. But I had already given into my feelings. I have fallen too deep now and I can't get out. In fact, I don't want to.

I know that the baka usagi has feelings for the moyashi - but as a brother. Even so, it was still aggravating when I see him with my moyashi and I can't help but wanting to hurt him. I hate the feeling I feel when they're together, and I wish it would disappear. I hated it how other could make him smile so easily even if it was a fake one. I should be the only to make the moyashi smile, but I want him happy and not have that sad, lifeless look. He has had for a while.

Though, I know because the Moyashi is a male, that we will never be able to be together, because if the Vatican finds out that would surely mean his execution. At the very least, I want to protect him. I wanted to do that in any way possible. If I can't, it would hurt, but he needed to be strong. If not, he won't survive...but I want to protect, so he doesn't have to fight. So, he doesn't die on me.

One thing I'm confused about, was the thought of the Moyashi a male. I can't help but feel he is not. He is so girly, even his appearance is looks girly, with a little effort you could definitely make the Moyashi look a like a women. Also, there is the fact if I was really gay I would be more attached to men, but I'm not. Heck! I find women more interesting than men!

By the time I realized it I found myself at the back of the train we were on, feeling the wind hitting me full on. It actually felt really relaxing. I chose to stay here thinking about the Moyashi.

That was then, it hit me like a brick.

I loved him...yet I never sadness and the loneliness in his eyes. Something had happened, and it was not good. Something that broke the Moyashi. Something that crushed his soul. I turned my back and opened the door to the inside of the train. Once inside, I started to pace fast back to our compartment, pushing everyone and thing out of my way as I made my way back to our compartment. I couldn't help but start feeling guilty for not protecting him, like I wanted to. I should have kept my eye on him, how knows what happened to him. How knows the extent of the damage.

I should have notice it sooner, because his eyes gave it way those eyes we saw at the dock back at the order, I was shocked to see eyes so lifeless and look of distress, and I could no longer take it. I felt that it was all my fault. I wish I could fix what ever made him like that. I wished I had protected him from whatever had caused him to be like that. I knew it was my fault, I knew I could have done something, but I did nothing to help him.

When I got back to the compartment, I opened the door and was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

The rabbit was hugging MY Moyashi.

I snapped.

Marching to the rabbit, I pulled him off of the Moyashi, and started giving him 'the look' that he should start explaining fast unless he wanted to become rabbit soup. Before the rabbit could say anything I notice that the Moyashi had fallen, face first onto the compartment chair, and that his face was flushed red and his heavy panting. I knew something was wrong.

I quickly dropped the rabbit, ignoring the cry of alert and pain from him. I quickly walked over to the Moyashi. As I bent down I could hear his was heavy panting, and how his cheeks were flushed. I placed my hand to his forehead. I quickly knew he had a very bad fever.

I look over at the rabbit with a glare - an obvious sign for him to start explaining what he'd done. He opened his mouth and started with, 'I couldn't take it'.

' What couldn't he take?…What the hell did he do?' Was the only thought that ran through my head.

.

.

.

Yay end of the next chapter.

What is it that Lavi couldn't take? and What is going to happen to our poor Allen-chan

That is for next time.

Please Review and Tell me what you think

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

I Know I Know I haven't updated in a while, but I have be busy with school and other stuff.

I do NOT own D. Gray Man

Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.

.

'Italics' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'Blond' thoughts

.

.

"I…couldn't take the sadness in his eyes, the distance look he had…I-I…Hated it. I just couldn't take the look of distress… and the way he wouldn't look me in the eyes."Lavi's voice was fading off but he continue with a weak voice as he looked down at his lap.

"H-he looked s-s-so weak…I… just wanted to stop him blaming himself for what had happened!" Lavi's voice had cracked in forlornly.

A sigh left Kanda's mouth, his eyes full of despair. " still Why is my moyashi like this" Kanda thought to himself as he look Allen in a thoughtful way.

"Okay…I understand, but…why?" Were the only words that left Kanda's mouth.

"Huh?" Lavi spoke out as he tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"Baka usagi! I want to know why the moyashi has a fever! But more importantly what should we do?!" The blue-haired samurai yelled out. As he turned his head and glared at Lavi making gulp in fear.

"Oh…I don't know..." As lavi thought about the second question before saying,

" ..But I guess the fever is from all the stress he had built up inside him could be the cause for this." Lavi spoke softly as he looked his hands which were resting in his lap.

"But any way when get off at the our stop. We should find an inn and a doctor. Allen can rest and then one of us should stay with him while the other looks for the Innocence." Lavi said as he thought about what else they could do to help their moyashi.

"I guess that could work, but which of us should watch the moyashi first?" Kanda asked in a somewhat calm voice. Kanda knew he need to stay calm and not get angry at anything Lavi said or it would just cause him more problems. A small sigh was released from his mouth as he continue to think about Allen.

"I'll go first...If that's okay with you." Lavi said in a serious tone.

"Fine…I'm going to look around for anything that we could use to bring down the fever." The other said quickly in order to get out of the compartment before anything unnecessary happens. He knew if he didn't get out soon Lavi would try to do something to make him upset.

"Kay! you go do that Yuu-chan!" And with that, the redhead was back to his lucky-go-happy self. Which just annoyed Kanda even more. Standing up and walking to the door, He could tell that Lavi was confused about why Kanda didn't yell at him. Kanda turned his head and glared at Lavi causing him to shiver, before…

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!" Kanda exclaimed with grit teeth, at the rabbit while storming out of the compartment.

.

.

.

Finally I finished the next chapter. I don't know where this is going to go but I just hope it ends well.

Thanks for everything and an again so sorry for not updating in a long time I hope to come out with new stories and more chapters when I can but I can't make promise because of school.

SO, JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter! YAY!**

**Okay So the last chapter was really short but this one I hope it wont be as short. At the moment I'm working on a story for my english class, that I will hopefully post on to here but until then bare with me on this story cause I'm struggling to write this chapter. I hope it is to your guys liking.**

**I do NOT own D. Gray Man**

**Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.**

.

_'Italics'_ for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

**'Blond'** thoughts

.

.

**Kanda's P.O.V**

**'That baka usagi is getting on my nerves!**

**That idiot! He knew I was going to blow at him and storm out of the compartment! Once I was at a silent place on the train, an exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I stop.**

**I just hope we can get to our stop soon and get some help for the baka moyashi….DAMNIT! Even now that baka is still on my mind. Why is that moyashi on my mind all the time...?**

**It can't…it c-can't be…I can't be in love with that baka!' **Kanda thought to himself has started to look for a conductor to get a bucket of cold water and a rag. So, he could help bring down Allen's fever.

**Normal P.O.V**

_Back with Allen and Lavi_

Lavi had put Allen onto his back so he could sleep easier. He was just coming back with a wet cloth and a glass of water. As he placed the wet cloth on Allen's forehead, he took note of Allen's uneven breathing.

'**I guess I could remove his coat and unbutton his shirt a bit, that might be why his breathing is** uneven.'Lavi thought to himself as he carefully watched Allen's breathing. He slowly started ti unbutton Allen's coat and lifted him up so he could remove Allen's coat.

After the coat was removed Lavi started to work on Allen's shirt, but not long before he could undo the second button, the door to the compartment opened with a slam. There stood Yuu Kanda, in his hands were a cloth and a bucket of cold water, but what scared Lavi was not what he was holding but the look he had on his face, once he laid his eyes on Lavi and Allen. Kanda clenched his fist when he noticed what Lavi was doing to his Allen.

'**GAH! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR REAL THIS TIME!' **Was the only thought that Lavi could think when he saw Kanda. Glaring fiercely at Lavi, Kanda could tell he was shaking in fear for the look he had on his face.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Baka usagi?!" Kanda's voice was filled with anger as he walked over to Lavi.

"Ah! Moyashi-chan's breathing was uneven. So I thought that removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt a bit would help!" As Lavi had finished his sentence, he saw Kanda's anger increase even more.

"Well I think you have done enough." Kanda said, infuriated. He placed the bucket he had in his hand on the floor, and then pulled Lavi away from Allen and tossed the red-head onto the compartment seat on the other side of the room.

Lavi had ended up landing with a thump and a yelp of pain.

"What was that for Yuu-chan?!" Lavi yelled out as he looked at Kanda, but Kanda just ignored Lavi as he bent down to be eye level with Allen. Kanda then placed his hand onto Allen's forehead. Another sigh had escaped from his lips as he noticed the fever had gone down.

"So kanda did his fever go down...?"

Kanda heard Lavi this time. He looked over his shoulder and gave Lavi the look that said, 'What-do-you-think-?'. Lavi started shaking once he saw the look on Kanda's face.

A 'che' from the blue-haired man, before he turned his head away for Lavi. Then, Kanda dipped the rag he got into the bucket, pulling it out and ringing it out, before placing on Allen's Head in hopes it would lower his fever even more. One thought ran thourgh Kanda's head at this point.

'**What is so special about Allen?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKAY! So this one is a bit longer than the last one, but I don't have any idea where this is going so If I could get some ideas of what you guys think then that would be really help. Thanks for all the reviews and everything.**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Battle

**Thanks inuyazhamunkey and KillerAkuma for the reviews. This Chapter will be longer than the last one and I hope **

**I do ****NOT** **own D. Gray Man**

**Thank you all for the review. I loved to read them and they were nice to hear some opinions.**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**TIME SKIP (to once off the train)**

"YAY!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran off the train, and ran around under the sun.

"Ah~ We got such a wonderful weather, don't you think Yuu-chan?" He spoke as he sucked in the warmth of the sun - and his daily dose of vitamin D.

"Che." Kanda just ignored what every Lavi had said as he stepped off the train with Allen in his arms. Kanda walked passed Lavi and started to head in the direction of the inn they would be stay at, but then he turned around and said,

"Are you coming baka usagi?"

"Huh?" Lavi said in confusion as he looked at Kanda, who - in fact - was already quite far from him.

Another 'che' from Kanda, before he then started heading towards the town leaving Lavi behind. The aforementioned had seen that Kanda was going to leave him and he was not about to let that happen.

"WAIT! Wait for me Yuu-chan!" Lavi cried out as he ran to catch up with Kanda, but a bullet came flying at Lavi from an ally to the right of them.

"WAH!" Lavi screamed, when he tripped and fell face first into the ground, and the bullet flew above him and hit a building to the left. Kanda looked back when he heard the explosion to see an akuma floating in the sky to the right of them. Kanda then looked down at Lavi, who by now was back up on his feet and his hand was itching to his hammer.

"That was a close one!" Lavi half-yelled, half-sighed in relief, as he slow came up beside Kanda, keeping his eyes on the Akuma.

Another of the signature noise Kanda makes, before he looked away from Lavi with disappointment at the fact that the rabbit didn't kick the bucket. Kanda looked back at the Akuma and quickly notice the increasing number of them.

"AWWW! Yu don't be like that I know you would mis-" Lavi was interrupted by the fact the more akuma bullet were firing at them. They had split in order to avoid the bullet.

"Oi, Baka Usagi Take care of the moyashi." Kanda yelled out as he ran at Lavi and gave Allen over in a not-so-gentle way.

"Kay!" Once Allen was in his arms he backed away from Kanda and set Allen down onto the ground. Then he stood in front of Allen and got into a protective stance. Lavi grabbed his hammer and...

"Big hammer, Little hammer! GROW! GROW!GROW!" Lavi said as his hammer grew in size, he quickly sung the hammer to the right destroying bullet that had came at him and Allen. He then attacked, by extend ing his hammer and hitting them from the side, taking out a line of akuma that had formed.

"Mugen Unsheathe!" Kanda said as he runs his index finger down his sword. He had been standing a few feet beside Lavi, before he had and ran at the akuma zigzagging to avoid any bullets. Once he was close, he jumped on top of one, stabbed it before jumping to another akuma.

"They just keep coming don't they!" Lavi yelled over the explosions of the akuma dying. A noise of aggravation from Kanda only met Lavi as he jumped back next to Lavi. As Kanda and Lavi kept attacking without break, an akuma bullet headed a towards them was dodged easily but they had forgotten about Allen until the looked behind them and saw the bullet heading towards Allen.

"ALLEN!" They yelled in usion as the bullet headed towards Allen.

**Allen's P.O.V**

Why is it so dark? Why is it so hot? What is that sound? Is that Lavi and Kanda? Why are they yelling?

I open my eyes to see an akuma bullet come hurling towards me. I saw Lavi and Kanda have a worried looks on their faces as they tried to come and help me, but they knew they wouldn't reach me on time.

So, I had to do something to protect myself and them. They didn't even notice the akuma closing up on them from behind. As I stood up, I could feel the heavy weight of my body as I tried to stand straight up. I lifted my head which was hanging down and look at the on coming akuma bullet and the akuma that was behind Kanda and Lavi.

**Those idiots.**

"Innocence activate..." I said in a weak voice. I quickly used clown belt to help support me when I notice my body would collapse with out support. It just seemed my body didn't have a whole lot of energy. I then used Crown Clown's coat to protect myself from the akuma bullet heading towards me. Once, it was close sung my left hand to destroy the bullet, but the explosion created a cloud of dust. Using it to my advantage, I hide before I launched myself at the akuma, destroying it in the process. I jumped before it explode lading on another akuma destroying it as well. One after the other, I destroyed them until there was none.

Once they were taken care of, I looked towards Kanda and Lavi to see their shocked faces I didn't know if. I deactivated my Innocence, and immediately I fell to the ground from exhaustion. I heard the sound of Kanda's and Lavi's foot steps come rushing to my side. I heard them speaking to me but then everything went black before I could reply anything back to them.

.

.

.

**YAY! Complete! **

**Sorry for such a bad battle scene I'm not so good at them, but i hope to get better plus this is the first one I have ever done. **

**Can't wait to see some or reviews and I cant wait to continue this story cause I have some good ideas now and I hope that likes what I got planned.**

**But until then Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! So I would just like to say that the past few chapters have be updated/fix, because I have a beta reader now and She is amazing! I would even recommend reading her stories cause those are really nice. Her name is ARandomAuthor14. So Please have a look at her stories.**

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man.**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry If a story is late I just have a bunch of school work that I need to get done so this is going to be short.**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

To say the least, Kanda and Lavi were _shocked_. They would never have thought that Allen would be able to get up in his state...Truth be told, they were proven _wrong_. There was Allen, up and fighting. And it seemed like it was nothing for him - like it was a 'walk-in-the-park'. Though they knew better than to think that. His breathing and his flushed face was what gave it off. The two knew, that if they didn't do something soon, his condition would become even worse from what it was currently. So they moved fast, Helping to taking out the akuma left and right. While they did that, they would also keep checking on Allen and staying close, incase he collapsed again. Once the akuma where all taken care of, they turned to see how Allen was doing. The quickly notice his heavy pants and his redden faced. Allen was to see him Falling to the ground.

'_ALLEN_!' They both yelled simultaneously as they ran over to him. Kanda was the first one there, He mange to catch Allen. Before, he could hit the ground. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen.

'Hang in there Moyashi!' Kanda yelled out has he held on to him. Once Lavi was close, he crouched down, and check Allen's temperature only to find that it was higher than it was before.

_Much_ higher...

Without a seconds moment to hesitate, Kanda picked Allen up. Started to walking in the direction towards the inn, that they were meant to stay in and where they would meet the Finder. Lavi watched from his spot as Kanda moved in the direction toward the inn.

'Usagi! Come on we need to go!' The blue-haired exorcist yelled. Yet, there was something in his voice that laced his usual angered tone...Kanda was upset, but the reason _why_ was unknown to Lavi. Standing up and moving quickly to their bags and picked them up.

'I'm going to go ahead to ask for our room and a doctor.' Lavi yelled as started running ahead of Kanda and Allen; trying to get to the inn as quick as he could to get there bags and to warn the inn keeper about Allen.

**Lavi's POV**

I ran...

I ran as _fast_ as I could, not stopping until I reached the inn we were supposed to be staying at. I stopped to collect my breath before entering the building. Once I'm in, I noticed an old lady standing behind the desk up front.

'Hello.' The lady spoke up, her voice filled with kindness.

'Hello.' I greeted back as I made my way towards her.

'What can I do for you my dear?' The lady asked as she opened her big old planner book.

'I'm with the Black Order and we requested a room with three beds.' I got closer to her so she could get a better look at me _and_ my exorcist coat. I placed my bag in front of the desk, so they wouldn't weigh my down.

'Ah! Yes you did!' She said after she had looked through her full planner for the Black Order.

'I would also like to ask, if you can call, a doctor for us.' I said in a 'kind-of-panicked' voice, hoping she would understand that I would need one quick for when the Moyashi-chan and Yuu-chan get here.

'Yes! Of course I can, but if you don't mind me asking, where is the rest of your party?' She was now well organised and had already started to pick up the phone next to her.

'They will come, and one of them is sick and needs a medical attention.' I knew she needed to hurry, because I knew Yuu-chan would be here soon, and he won't be happy if this old lady hasn't called the doctors yet.

'I will call for the doctor immediately!' She exclaimed as she had finally started dialing the number into the phone, but I wasn't bothered to look at it.

'Okay then, I'll wait outside for them.' I had turned around and started to head to the door when I heard her say. I walked out of the door to wait for Yuu-chan and the Moyashi-chan. just hoping they could get her soon.

.

.

**Sorry for the late story I know It took sometime to do, but I had school work to do and I didn't want to fall behind in that. I hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you think. So please Review &amp; Follow. **

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peps! Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it! **

**And Sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on some other stories and I Have been trying to get ahead in type the stories. So, I can have more time writing the chapters and that I can write more. Will be doing this for all my stories. **

**Soooo I'm sorry for this taking so long.**

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Kanda's POV**

'I'm going to go ahead and ask for our room and a doctor.' Was all I heard from the baka usagi before he ran off to the inn we would be staying at. After he was out of sight I slowed downed and turned my sight to the Moyashi. He seemed so small and weak when he was like this. So small and Fragile, Like a porcine doll. Why did someone like the Moyashi have to get dragged into this war. He was so innocent, cheerful and _too_ kind...

But...The more I think about the Moyashi, my thoughts can't help but to be drawn to that day. Why did his arm attack Lavi like that? What was he - _no_ \- it hoping to achieve? A sigh escaped my mouth as I tried to figure out why Allen's innocence would possibly attack the baka usagi.

'**Maybe. Just maybe it saw the baka usagi as a threat.' **Was the only thought that ran through my head. I didn't want to believe it, but I had a sinking feeling that is was a long those lines. The walk to the inn was long and silent on my part. The only sound I could here was the sound of the Moyashi heavily breathing and the passing of people. Once I was close to the inn, I saw the Baka Usagi standing outside, waiting for me and the Moyashi.

**'I got to the inn a lot quicker than I thought.'** I thought as I walked closer to the inn.

'Baka usagi!' I yelled out as I watch the usagi turn towards us. He soon came running towards us. I notice he didn't have ours bags, so I thought He might have let them in the inn.

'Is the doctor here yet?' I asked as he stopped in front of me.

'No, Not yet' The baka usagi said as he guided me towards the inn. Once we were inside the inn the baka usagi took the bags that were beside the door. He then went up to the old lady at the desk and ask for the keys and I then heard her say that the doctor would come soon. The baka usage nodded his head and then ask if the lady could bring the doctor up to the room when he got here. The lady nodded her. Their conversation end with the baka usagi telling her that we could be up in our room. The usagi turned away from the lady and started to walk to a hallway that were to the right of the desk that the old lady. I followed after him as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs that were at the end of the hallway.

We then walked down to the last door at the end of this hallway. Lavi set down the bag that were in his hands and took out the key out of his pocked that he had stuffed it into. He then unlocked the door. He opened the door and I walked into the room that had three twin sized beds with a bedside table on the left of each of the beds. There was also two closest on the right wall closer to the wall straight across them. There was also a table with 3 chairs in the corner closest to the door. There was another door that looked like it lead to the bathroom on the left wall.

The baka usagi walked in behind me after pick up the bags and closing the door behind him. He set the bags down beside the closet that was on the right of the room. I followed in after him and walked over to them bed in the middle and set the Moyashi down. I started to remove his coat once it was off I put it on the back of the chair. The Baka usagi had remove Moyashi shoes and set them down beside the bed. I then pick the moyashi up again and let the usagi fold the blankets down. After that was done I placed Allen down on the bed and let the baka usagi cover him with the blanket. My exorcist coat removed and put away. I sat on the bed to the right of the moyashi. The baka usagi removed his exorcist coat and placed it beside him as he sat on the bed to the left of the moyashi.

And We just sat there waiting.

Waiting for the doctor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finished I hope you guys liked it. **

**So please Review &amp; Follow**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! guys here is the next chapter. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest but only by a bit. as the story goes on the chapters might get longer but I'm not keeping any promise, but hopefully I will be able to do this. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

.

**Lavi POV**

Once we were in our room. I set our bags near the table and then walked over to the bed on the far left and sat down on it. I watched Kanda from the moment we walked in until I sat down. I watched as he carefully placed Allen-chan onto the middle bed. I couldn't help but feel happy for Kanda, that after such along time, he had finally found someone to love. Once, Allen was on the bed Kanda moved to the bed on the far right and sat down. During that entire time he didn't take his eyes off Allen. As we waited I remember the book that I picked up which had fallen out of Allen's pocket. I dug it out of my coat's pocket. I knew I should give it back, but a part of me wanted to read it. I knew that there was something that Allen was keeping locked up. I placed my emotionless mask on and with out another thought I opened it to the first page, I saw Allen's beautiful and elegant a hand writing. I then looked at the word and read...

_'November 30 1895 _

_It has nearly been a year since I started traveling with Master Cross._

_I don't know reason I'm writing in this journal, maybe it because when I was at the market earlier to get some food I saw this empty journal, and I still had a bit of money left, and I didn't want Master Cross to take it had used it for Wine. So, I bought this book so I could write my thoughts in it. I plan to hide it so that Master Cross won't be able to find it. __I will only write in it when he is away and if I'm alone, and I will never show this to anyone. I mean a girl still need to have secrets and needs something or someone to tell them, In this case writing them. _

_Allen the one who keeps walking'_

I had finished the first passage quite quick and it seemed that Allen still hated Cross even when he was young, but why would Allen say something that make him seem like a girl. I was now very interested in what was in this book. So, I turned the page and something had lit my interest…

'_December 25 1885,_

_I hate this day. _

_This is the day I lost everything. The day of my adoption, the day I was cursed...and the day of Mana's death. _

_I still can hear Mana's words ringing in my head. "Never stop keep walking"._

_For so long I thought there was nothing for me. On this day, a year ago, I truly felt like a demon. _

_A monster. A freak. I was nothing. I was..._

_the Devil Child. _

_I wish I died when that village tried to burn me in that small cottage. _

_I hate myself. I wish I could just disappear, but even thorough I wished for that I just __can't disappear. Something inside me wants to survive. It want me to live...But..Why? Why would a part of me what to live on. What is for the reason for being here in this world. _

_-Allen Walker'_

Lavi knew that the rest of it would be about the his time with Cross, the pain that happened to Allen but what he wanted to know, was what Allen thought about now. He also knew if he read anymore about Allen's past because I knew my mask would break and I would start to cry. So he skipped to something that he wanted to know what Allen thought about, the time before Allen's arm attacked him.

'_July 16, 1888_

_It has be a year since I have gotten to the black order. I have meet so many different people and every is so nice. _

_But…_

_I hate it. __I hate how I have to lied to them. But I just can't tell them._

_**Not now.**_

_Not since the 14th has shown up. _

_**Especially**_ _him. __I love him but I can't tell him, but as much as I want to tell him. I just...__**can't**__._

_I dont want to be hated. __So I must hide. I have to hide from them. I can't let them find me._

_Never!_

_So will keep this to myself until I find someone to share it with._

_-Allen Walker'_

Lavi was shocked. He would have never thought Allen would be in love with someone - and a guy no less. But then again, he has noticed that Allen had a bigger secret and the only way to find out was to read the whole book. But first, he wanted to read the latest entry, but what he read was not what he had expected...

'August 5, 1888

_I know they won't believe me..._

_I mean my Innocence just attacked Lavi. Without my control, it just attacked him. __When my Innocence did that, I felt my whole world break._

_**It had hit me hard**__. __But the worse part, was when my own 'friends' wouldn't let me help take him to the Nurse Wing or even let me anywhere near him __**AND**_ _them._

_I was official hated. __Krory wouldn't talk to me anymore. Miranda would run away screaming that she had something to do. Lenalee would just glare at me and not speak to me at all. __Kanda wouldn't speak or listen to me - just ignored me as though I wasn't there. __He hated me, the one I loved so much... hated me._

_That broke me._

_The finders and scientists would be too terrified to speak, even Komui wouldn't speak to me other than to give me missions briefs. _

_The other exorcists resigned to beating me up along with a few finders, and guess what?_

_I __**H**__a__**T**__e__**D**_ _it. _

_I was weak…. And I was…__**scared**__._

_The only person I could speak to without being scared, was: Jerry. _

_He was the one person who was able to see the hurt within me. The self-hate I held. __Even though I didn't tell him the worst part about it, he was 'still' worried for me.__I think I can only say this here, in this very journal, but, I was raped __**and**_ _found.__Sure they won't remember, after all, they were drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll still remember._

_I feel that their is no one I can cry to about this... not even Jerry.__This was all I had to start with when I was about to tell my friend the truth.__That I was a girl.__Right when I was feeling like I could actually trust them and believe in them, now they hate me and my guts. __I feel that if I tell them, they would just hate me even more so..._

_I feel like a broken doll - or perhaps, a puppet with broken strings. __Even broken, I still play my music. The music of my heart.__I'd be surprised by finding the will to live, even if just a little. __If my friends ever found this journal and read the content of it, then I wouldn't know if they would loath me more than they do now, or maybe just feel a little sympathy. __If they do, please note, that I'm very sorry and I don't want to be hated anymore._

_Please forgive me for my sin. I just want to be free and alive._

_-Allen Walker'_

Lavi could feel the tears threatening to fall at this. By reading this, he had found out something: Allen was a girl.

Is that what _she_ wanted to keep hidden?

**'No.' **something deep inside of him said. It was something more. Something bigger. Bigger than anything Lavi could even figure out.

.

.

.

**Another done! I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**So the last journey inter was from the first chapter but I did some editing to it. Just cause I felt like it. Well I hope you guys like it. **

**So please Review &amp; Follow**

**Ja Ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. **

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted for you guy to have something for this week. I might update another chapter this week just cause this is short but It depend on how much I get done. AND I'm not making any promise but I will try. So again sorry for the shortness of the chapter. **

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kanda was Laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He would occasionally look over at Lavi, only to see him reading a small book. The small book looked like someones journal. It had a black and white cover with different designs scribbled onto the cover of it. One the front cover there where some lines marking where someone could write the titled there but as he looked harder, he notice that there was something written there. He just couldn't read what it was. Kanda, quickly turned his attention back to Lavi and notice he was trying to hold onto the emotionless mask he had put on when he began to read the book. Even with his emotionless mask Lavi looked like he was about to cry, but before Kanda could even ask what was wrong, there was a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door and asked,

'Who is it?' He looked back to see Lavi looking up from the book, before he quickly put it on the bed side table for later.

'The doctor you called for is here, sweety.' Said the person on the other side. It had been the old lady from down stairs the same one that ran the inn. Kanda open the door to see the old lady and a man with dark brown hair and glasses. He wore a tan brown overcoat. With him, was a black bag - Kanda guessed it had contained all the supplies he would need. The samurai moved out of the way to let them into the room. Once they were in the room and the door was closed. The man asked,

"So... Where is the patient?"Kanda then pointed to where Allen was. The doctor walked to the right side bed that the boy was occupying and set his bag down on ground. Then he took off his glove and place a hand on Allen's forehead. The doctor quickly understood way they need a doctor. Once, he got approximate tempter he removed his hand. He was about to pick up his bag to get some medicine but was stopped when,

"How is 'he'?" Lavi piped up from his spot on his bed. Kanda notice how he made 'he' sound fake, like Allen wasn't really a boy. Luckily the doctor didn't seemed to notice. he just relied with,

"He has a really high fever, but asides from that, he should be fine." He grabbed his bag and sent it on the bed side table. Then, he opened his bag and started to looked through it and brought out a small bottle with some pills in it and gave it to Lavi.

"Make sure he consumes one of these every 6 hours with food." He said to lavi before turning to the inn keeper.

"Miss, could you bring a cloth and some cold water?" He asked the inn keeper. She nodded before leaving the room to get the said items. The doctor turned to face them again.

"Now, once she is back, can you wet the cloth and place it on his head?" He said before he grabbed his is glove and put the back on.

"I will be back to check is progress, but I have to go...So many children have caught colds and there are so many houses I have to visit." The doctor said before grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

"Well, I best be off." The doctor said his goodbye as he opened the door and started to walk out.

"Thanks." Lavi said as he watched the doctor leave. Lavi had a feeling that Allen would be okay now. All was left was for him and Kanda to finish the mission. So, they could return to the Order quickly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another done! I hope you guys enjoyed. Again sorry for the shortness of the Chapter. **

**So please Review &amp; Follow**

**Ja Ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait..**

**I have been held up by school, and my laziness took over for a long time, I also have been trying to type up all the chapters. I just have nine more to write then I will start to update constantly, boost like every day. **

**I don't know yet. Just thought to let you guys know with this chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to write the last 9, but hopefully not to long. I also have to read some of the chapters, But luckily that does not take very long, I'm happy to say that I might start updating very soon. Don't know how soon, cause I'm moving on 13th of June, and I won't have internet for some time. I will use this time to go through my stories and read them through, and fix them if need to...So I hope you all enjoy this Chapter..**

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal POV**

Once the door closed behind the doctor, Lavi let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that Allen would be okay.

He placed the bottle down onto the bedside table, which was on the right of Allen's bed.

The red-head then looked down at unconscious 'boy'. Her heavy breathing was still worrying, but everything would be okay.

Now he just had to figure out why has Allen kept the fact that he's a girl, a secret. Lavi let out a long sigh as he plopped down on his bed. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts went around in a circle.

Questions like: Why would she hide such a thing? Why would anyone do such horrible things to her? What is it that she is really hiding? Since when has she been able to hear the Fourteenth's voice? Why did the Fourteenth suddenly stop talking to her?

All these questions ran madly in his head. Even though he was a Bookman, he just couldn't get his head around some of these answers to it's questions.

Lavi eventually released another sigh before he laid down onto his bed. As he looked up at the ceiling, he continued to think about the previous question in mind.

Meanwhile, Kanda watched as Lavi fought an internal battle, but seemingly just giving up on whatever he had been thinking about, because then he suddenly laid flat down on his bed.

Then, a sudden knock from the door caused Lavi to jump from where he was laying.

"Come in!" Lavi yelled out to the other person on the other side of the door. It opened up, and in came the Inn keeper. She was carrying a bucket of water; that looked cold. Hanging off the bucket's rim was a cloth. In her other hand she had a tray with a pitch of water, cups, and a couple of sandwiches.

"I brought a bucket of water and some food for you all!" The innkeeper says as she walks over to the table on the right of the room. She then placed the food tray on the table. Once she had set the food tray down, she then walked over to the bed that Allen was laying down on.

When she was next to Allen she bent down and place the bucket of water on the floor. Grabbing the rag, she dumped it into the water. She pulled the rag back out of the water and squeezed out the excess water.

Finally, she places the folded rag on Allen's forehead. Then she stands up and says,

"I'm going to leave this bucket in here. Call me if you need you new water or anything else." With that said, she slowly walks over to the door and soon leaves the room. Leaving it in an eerie silence. The silence was soon broken by Lavi.

"I'm going to patrol the city." Lavi said as he got up and grabbed his coat, which he took off at some point. He then quickly started to walk towards the door...But it seemed in a rush, he didn't even notice Allen's journal had fallen out of his coat, and hitting the floor. Before, Kanda could say anything the door had slammed shut behind him. Leaving the room in silence once again. The only sounds that could be heard is of Allen's heavy breathing, but even that was barely heard.

'Che.' Kanda spoke as he looked down at the book that had fallen to the floor.

Slowly getting up, Kanda walked over to the book and picked it up. It was a small book with a black cover with some writing on the front in a silver pen. Having a feeling that it didn't belong the Lavi, Kanda opened the book to the first page in order to see who it really belonged to. When he opened he was shock. The one name on there written on the line below the words say 'belonged to:', was none other than Allen Walker.

It was the last person he would think to have a journal. Slowly turning to the next page, Kanda started to read Allen's journal. As he reached the end of Allen's journal, all sorts of emotions and thoughts were running through his head.

He felt immense sadness and rage, and at the same time he was happy. He was happy at the fact that Allen loved him as well and at the fact that Allen was a girl, a woman.

Before anymore thoughts of happiness ran through his mind, he felt a surge of sadness. He was saddened that Allen has suffered so much and how much pain she felt.

But soon that sadness was replaced with a raging anger. He felt the anger course through him at the thought of someone else touching his Allen.

'**Dammit! I will never forgive them for causing her so much pain. I'm going to kill them!'**

With that thought in mind, he started to plan how he would find the people that hurt Allen and how he would slowly torture and eventually kill them. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening up.

"I'm back!" A very cheerful voice said from right behind him. When Kanda heard this he stiffened and turned to look at who had just came into the room. And it was none other than Lavi.

"Huh? What's with that look Yuu-chan?" Lavi questioned cheerfully with his signature grin.

Kanda felt his anger slowly starting to rise again as his hand slowly inched towards Mugen - which lay on his lap.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled back at Lavi as he gripped Mugen. Lavi noticed this and quickly said,

"Well! Before you kill me, you should know I have found the Innocence and I killed off the rest of the Akuma!"

Kanda's grip on Mugen loosened as he heard what Lavi said.

"And I do have the Innocence." Lavi quickly uttered out before Kanda could come at him with his sword.

That was the last thing he wanted. Especially with Allen lying sick in the bed not too far from the murderous Samurai.

"We will leave tomorrow." Lavi said a bit more seriously as he walked over to the table. He then took of his coat and boots. Before he turned off the lights he said,

"But for now lets get some sleep." With that, the room was put into pitch blackness. The only sound that could be heard was Allen's heavy breathing and the sounds of Lavi moving toward his bed. The moment both Kanda and Lavi put there heads to their pillows, they were out.

.

.

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next ones will come out soon hopefully. **

**Ja ne**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's time to start updating! I have finish type nearly all of the story all is left is the epilogue chapters. Asides from that all is left is for my beta reader to finishes looking through the chapters. BUT I will go ahead and give you peps the chapters that have been beta read. Please Enjoy!**

**I do ****NOT** **own -man.**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal POV**

Lavi was woken from his sleep by getting kick out of his bed by a very annoyed samurai. Kanda gave Lavi a glare that said 'if you don't hurry and get up I will leave you.'

Lavi quickly bounced out of his bed and neatened it up. He then went to grab his coat and put his boots on that were beside the table. He turned around to find Kanda putting Allen's shoes on him, that must have been a token of sometime yesterday. The rabbit quickly grabbed Allen's coat and handed it to Kanda who in turn, wrapped it around the albino. While Kanda was doing that Lavi got their bags and set them by the door.

Lavi turned around to see Kanda lifting the youngest into his arms. Lavi held his tongue in order not to say anything that would cause the samurai to try and kill him. Which could result in Kanda dropping Allen.

Kanda turned to Lavi with Allen in his arms, and gave the red-head a look that signified that he would not hesitate to kill him of needed. Lavi gulped at the thought of Kanda murderous intent, but he pushed it away.

Kanda slowly walked to the door which - Lavi opened when he got closer. Passing through the door Kanda started to head down the hallway.

Lavi followed after he grabbed their bags and closed the door behind him.

Once they were back at the entrance, Lavi gave the innkeeper the money for the room and told her that they would be off. Exiting, they started to headed towards the train station.

Once they arrived at the station, Lavi went and got their tickets. While Kanda waited with the moyashi and the bags. When Lavi came back, he grabbed the bags and lead them to the platform their train would be at.

Arriving at the platform, they saw their train. They quickly made their way to it. Nearing one of the train entries, they chose to hop on before it left. Heading towards their compartment they notice that the train was almost empty.

Once they were in, the redhead placed the bags down on the ground and opened the compartment. Kanda entered and quickly set Allen down on the seats and then sat down with Allen's head in his lap.

Lavi was shocked at Kanda's action, but held his tongue. Quickly, he grabbed the bags and set them on the seat opposite of Kanda. He then turned around and closed the door. Turning back around he saw a sight he thought he would never see.

Kanda was giving Allen a very affectionate look, while petting her hair. Lavi quickly turned to the seat that had their bags. He then grabbed one bag and put it in the overhead compartment. Before he sat down, he repeated the same thing with the other two bags.

Through that entire time, Kanda was watching Lavi as he put the bags up and as he was sitting. He also noticed him digging into his pockets, looking for something.

A worried expression filled his face as he quickened his search. Kanda digged into his pocket and slowly pulled out the journal.

"Looking for this?" Kanda said as he lifted it up, so Lavi could see it.

"Ah...Thanks Yuu-chan. Just what I was looking for!" Kanda glared at what Lavi said. The latter on the other hand, wore a smile as he went to grab it, but Kanda pulled it away. Lavi frowned.

"Care to explain why you have Allen's journal?" Kanda said as he watched Lavi.

"It fell out of Allen's pocket. I was going to give it back." Lavi said as he brought his hand down to his lap.

"Yes, but you read it." Kanda said as he looked at him with suspicion.

"...I..just was wondering what 'he' was feeling and..." Lavi said as looked down at his lap. It took him a moment but then he looked up at Kanda, shocked.

"You read it too, didn't you?" Lavi pointed out. Kanda didn't say anything.

"That means you know about Allen as well."

Lavi watched as Kanda looked at him with an eye that gave him his answer. Lavi noticed how after Kanda looked at him, his eyes shifted back down to look at Allen. He also noticed that Kanda was petting Allen's head in a very gentle way.

"I see." Lavi mumbled as he looked at Allen.

"What are we going to do?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Kanda said as he kept his eyes on Allen's face, which was still in his lap.

"Should we tell the-" Lavi was cut off by the train stopping. Lavi realised that it was their stop and he quickly grabbed their bags. And Kanda got up with Allen in his arms.

They quickly got off the train and made their way towards the Order.

Once they reached the boat to the Order, they were met by a finder who didn't say anything. They hopped on with Kanda in the front with Allen. While Lavi placed the bags between Kanda and him. The ride to the Order was very quiet. And once they reached the docks, Kanda quickly got off the boat and started to go up the stairs that weren't far from the dock.

Lavi looked towards the finder and quickly spoke,

"Can you take our bags to our room?" Once he saw the nod from the finder he quickly followed after Kanda and Allen. Who were heading towards the Hospital wing. The walk their was fast as they tried to hurry and get Allen there. As they walked down the hallways they both noticed finders whispering to each other, most likely talking about Allen.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. The moment they arrived the head nurse immediately saw Allen's condition and told Kanda to put him on one of the beds, while she went to get some of her equipment.

Before she did anything Lavi gave her the bottle of pills that the doctor from the inn gave to them to give to Allen. She took them and quickly read the label on that was on it, before setting it on the table beside Allen.

As she started her work the Head Nurse noticed that both Lavi and Kanda had yet to leave the room.

"If you're just going to stand around then...GET OUT!" The Head Nurse yelled at them. Lavi ran out the room while Kanda…

"Che."

And he slowly walked out of the room, heading most likely to his own.

Once they were gone the Head Nurse mumbled something under her breath as she looked at Allen with a sorrowful face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. I wonder what's going to happen to poor allen? I guess that is for me to know and for you guys to find out. **

**Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do ****NOT** **own -man.**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**With Lavi/ Lavi's POV**

The moment the head nurse told me and Yuu-chan to get out, a shiver ran down my back as I saw the look she had on her face. I was quick to take it out of the room. Once I was out the room and farther enough. I slowed down to a stop and bent over panting ever so slightly. Once my heart rate was back to normal, I let out a deep sigh of relief. I knew that Allen would be in good hands with the head nurse.

Now, all I had to do was wait for Allen to wake up, but first I had to talk to a few other people. I slowly started to walk toward the cafeteria where I knew some friends might be.

Arriving there the room was filled with people eating or chatting with others. Lenalee, Krory-kins, and Miranda were sitting at the normal table. I went to get some food from Jerry and then started to head towards the table that the mentioned were sitting at.

'Hey! Lena-lady, Krory-kins, Miranda! How are you guys doing?' I yelled out as I made my way over to them.

'Oh! Hi lavi.' Lenalee said as she turned her head in my directions. While Krory and Miranda looked up from their conversation.

'How was your mission?' Lenalee asked as I sat down next to her. I slowly started to start to eat my food.

'It was good, we were able to find the innocence pretty quick.' I said after a had swallowed my mouth full of food.

'We?' Krory questioned. I figured Krory would ask that, so I didn't take another bite of my food.

'Oh yeah! I went with Yuu-chan and Allen-chan!' I said with a smile. After that I took another bite of my food.

'Y-you went w-with Allen?' Miranda stuttered out. She looked a little frightened when I said Allen's name.

'**Why are they so afraid? Didn't they notice how hurt and lonely she became after that day? But then again, none of them know that Allen is really a girl.'** I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel anger about how they were treating Allen like trash; like a traitor.

'He didn't hurt you again did he?' Lenalee asked. And I could feel my anger slowly rising, I tried my best on keeping my anger under control.

'No, in fact Allen-chan fell ill on the mission.' My voice was shaky, from my anger. I hoped that Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda don't notice, but fate had other plans.

'What's wrong Lavi? You seem upset.' Krory asked.

I couldn't help it. How could I not be mad at what they were saying? They had once been Allen's friends too! But they just abandoned her...When she _needed _us the most. As I looked over at Miranda, I noticed that she was looking down in shame, like she knew.  
I slammed my hand down onto the table, making the plates around me clatter. It also shocked Lenalee, Miranda and Krory.

'How can you guys say such things?' My voice was shaking and I couldn't stop.

'W-what d-do y-you mean L-lavi?' Miranda was the first to speak.

I knew the reason for her speaking first. She wanted Krory and Lenalee to realise how much pain Allen in.

'Do you realise how much pain Allen is feeling?!' I looked over at Lenalee and Krory.

'I bet you haven't even noticed that Allen had to deal with a lot of pain! More than I had to feel...' I stopped for a moment and watched the expressions on their faces. Both Lenalee and Krory looked shocked that I was defending Allen. Miranda looked a little happy that finally someone was standing up for Allen.

'I also bet you didn't know that Allen was shocked when 'his' innocence attack me!' I made sure I didn't say 'she' because Kanda and I haven't had the chance to speak to about the reality of her gender. I think Kanda has something else he wants to talk to her about her feelings towards him.

'Allen needs our help and support, more than ever now.' Lavi could feel this anger starting to boil over.

'Sorry...' Lenalee muttered, looking down at her lap in shame. Krory was also looking down at his lap.

'DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME!' I could help it. I just exploded, I couldn't believe her. Both Lenalee and Krory flinched at the loudness of my voice.

'It's not me you need to apologise to, it's Allen! He is the one who needs us and we just abandoned him.' I said quickly, before I tried to finish my food. When I got up to leave, I said,

'If you want to help, then start being his friend again.'

I quickly got up and grabbed my plate, heading towards the hole in the wall next to Jerry's where the dirty plates are. After I placed my plate there, I started to walk towards the door. I could tell everyone was looking at me for my outburst. I opened the door and stepped out the room. Then….

SLAM!

I slammed the door closed behind, to show how angry I was at them...at myself. I started to walk away from the cafeteria. And as I walked through the halls, I thought about what I had just said. I knew I had gotten the point across, and I could tell from the waves of depression that were coming from the cafeteria. I had gotten my point across to not just Lenalee and Krory but a few others.

Once I was far enough away, I leaned against the wall and looked down. Letting my bangs cover my eyes. I could feel the tears threatening to fall as I thought about all the pain Allen had to face all alone.

Then, a tear fell down from my face and down onto the ground. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from choking out any sound. I placed my hand over my mouth as I slid to the ground. I sat there trying to calm myself. Once I was calm I got up and started towards my room where I spent the rest of the night trying to keep myself from crying.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do ****NOT** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**TIMESKIP.**

Silenced filled the night around the Black Order. The occupants of the building were all in a deep sleep. Not a single soul was awake. Not even the animals that surround the order were all in a deep sleep. It seemed like the world was dead. It was this silence that made it seem like the world was frozen. In a silent, but dark time. It almost seemed like the world was at peace, but this peace wouldn't last for long. In fact at this moment an event that would change the out the outcome of this holy war.

Awakening.

From the dark prison that they were trapped in, by the person they cared for the most. They were trapped in a prison until they were awakened.

The memory.

The power.

The Person.

The memory that knew more than the earl about the war, innocence, dark matter, noahs and the early himself. The memory that knows more about the world than the Bookmen.

The power to free the Noahs from their prison of dark matter. The power that could save akuma with just a single sound. The power that could turn innocence into their real form.

The person that could change a someone for the better. The one person that always thought about other before themselves.

And the beginning of their wakening was about to happen, and it was unknown to the occupants of the Order. Yet the awakening was happening right under their noses. In the very place they sleep, in the one place where the sick and injured stay.

The white hair girl that was lying in a room alone in a sick bay. She was tossing and turning in the bed she was lying in. She was panting heavily as she tossed and turned. It seemed like she was having a nightmare. In this sleepless night she would awaken a part of herself she never knew existed. It would all start placing the pieces together...all beginning with her awakening.

**Allen's POV**

When I opened my eyes I expected to be in the Order or at a hotel, but I found myself in a black and white world.

There was a white moon in a black sky and a black lake. I knew what was going to happen, so I just moved towards the black.

When I got there, I looked down at my reflection. I expected to the 14th, but he was nowhere to be seen. What I saw was just myself alone. I crouched down and looked closer into the water, feeling drawn to it. I slowly reach out for the water, and the moment my figures touched the water, it turned white. I jumped back in shock.  
That was when I noticed that not only did the water turn white, but this whole black and white world turned white.

My eyes widened at the world of white. I was off-guard. This was all so new to me, in all my dreams, it had only been the lake. The world never turned.

Then, I heard it.

A soft yet gentle voice speaking, But I couldn't make the words out. It sounded like me, but not at the same time. When I turned to the direction of the voice, I saw a black figure standing there.

I slowly started to make my way to the figure.  
When I was just a few paces away. It lifted there hand to me, in a gesture for me to take their hand. It was at this moment I had noticed that I had no control over my body. When I grabbed the figure's hand, I was blinded by a bright light. Suddenly, I felt warmth and a forged power invade my very own being

The voice spoke again, but this time I knew what it said.

'Your awakening is coming. The memories that were sealed thousands of years ago will finally be released and you will be able to choose the path of this world.'

Then everything was consumed in darkness.

When I opened my eyes this time I found myself in the Order's medical wing. The light from the morning sun was pouring in through the window. I slowly sat up, my body stiff, and I could barely move it. I quickly take notice of my clothes that had been changed, and I was now wearing just a t-shirt and some pants.  
I rested my back against the headboard, already feeling to tired to move. Feeling a headache coming on, I tilted my head back and rested it against the wall. For some reason I had the strong need to get to the arc and get somewhere, but I didn't know where.

It could just be my entire being calling to go to this place.

Before I could do anything else, the door to the room opened, and in came Kanda. Lavi trailing behind him. When they saw I was up they seemed shocked, as though they thought I would still being sleeping. But they didn't say anything. I just smiled my fake smile, but I knew they could see through it

It was then I took my time taking in their appearance. Kanda's hair looked wet, like he came here right after a shower. Lavi on the other hand, looked really upset. His eyes were bloodshot and it he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. It was at this moment I noticed that Lavi was carrying a tray with some food. And it was in that moment that my stomach chose to speak its opinion. With a rather loud grumble.

I quickly looked down, using my hair to hide my flushed face. Lavi let out a small laugh as he brought the tray over and placed it on my lap.

'Go ahead and eat, you must be hungry you slept for some time.' He said as he rubbed my head.

When he removed his hand, I couldn't help the sad feeling for the loss of his warm hands. I then felt some movement under the covers next to me. When I lift the sheet up, a little golden ball shot out and into my chest.

'The stupid thing wouldn't leave me alone.'

I heard Kanda say from the end of the bed. When I looked in his direction I noticed he was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon.

I then looked back down at my lap and stared at the food. I slowly picked up the fork that was beside the plate of food. Then I scooped some up and brought it to my mouth.  
As I ate, Kanda and Lavi were simply sitting in the room waiting for me to finish eating. I could tell from the vibe they were giving off, they had some questions. I had a feeling it was something important too. But, I could feel the urge and the headache getting stronger. I didn't know how long it would last before this urge took over…

Just how much longer until everything _changes_...

.

.

.

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do ****NOT** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Lavi's POV**

As Allen ate I took note of the distant look she had on her face. She seemed to be lost in thought, but it wouldn't be long before we would have to talk about the truth about her gender.

Many things ran through my mind. How did she hide it so well? Why didn't she tell us? How long has she been hiding her real self?

Some of these questions I knew what the answer would be, and it wouldn't be long before Kanda and I got our answers.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Allen placed her utensils back down onto the tray.

**Normal POV**

'Are you done?' Lavi asked keeping his voice down, and the reply he got was just a simple nod of Allen's head.

He pick up the tray and was about to set it down on the table that was beside her bed, when he was stopped by rumbling.

He looked back at Allen to see she was hiding her flushed face behind her hair.

Lavi then left out a small laugh as he straightened up. He then looked over at Kanda who was still sitting at the end of the bed. Then walking over to him and bent down beside him, whispering,

'Let's go get some more food for her. It also will give her some more time to collect herself.' He spoke softly so Allen would not hear him.

Kanda then nodded his head slightly, it was just enough that Lavi would know his answer but also so Allen wouldn't notice. Standing up, Kanda began to walk towards the door.

'We'll be back,' Lavi said to Allen, who just reply with a nod.

Lavi quickly followed after Kanda, who had opened the door and was already out in the hallway. They both then started to head towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Allen listened to the sound of their footsteps. Once she was certain they were far enough way. She slowly pulled the blanket off of herself. Then she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and lightly placed her feet on the floor.

It was at this moment that the air around the room changed. Her eyes had became glazed over. Slowly getting up without a sound, the moment she got up, the air in the room started to move around her.

She slowly made her way over to the door. Once she was at the door, she slowly opened it and walked out and down the empty hallway.

Disappearing, without anyone knowing asides from a small golden golem by the name of Timcanpy.

Tim followed Allen all the way to the ark and to the tower in the centre of the white town, but he was stopped at the entrance to the tower, by an invisible wall. He quickly left the ark after finding no way to get into the building and he started to look for Kanda and Lavi.

**Timeskip.**

Kanda and Lavi had just arrived back at the room Allen was staying in. Lavi was pushing a chart with different types of food on it and Kanda was glaring at the door.

'You know if you just keep glaring at the door you won't get your answer Yuu-chan.' Lavi said, expecting Kanda to get angry at the use of his first name.

'Don't call me that!' Kanda yelled out as he placed his hand on his sword and gave Lavi a very menacing glare.

'Eeek!'

Lavi quickly crouched behind the cart, that he was pushing.

'Che.'

Kanda just looked away from Lavi and looked back at the door, releasing a soft sigh. He let go of his sword and grabbed onto the door knob, slowly opening the door.

When he opened the door he expected to see Allen still sitting, but what he saw was an empty room. Quickly walking into the room and searching every place that Allen could be in, but he found nothing.

He turned to Lavi who had pushed the cart into the room.

'She's not here.' Kanda said.

Lavi's eyes widened when Kanda said that Allen wasn't in the room.

'We need to look for her.'

Once Lavi said that, both Lavi and Kanda quickly left the room, leaving the cart of food behind. Once they were out in the Hall they split up.

Kanda went right and Lavi, left. They searched the whole Order looking for Allen, with the help of Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and a few other exorcists, finders and a few scientists. Whom, had learnt about how much Allen was suffering. It wasn't long before they all met back up at the cafeteria.

'Did anyone find her?' Lavi asked as he looked around the room for the white-head, but all he got was a chorus of no's from the other occupants in the room.

'Damn,' Lavi cursed at the thought of Allen not being in the Order.

He was thinking up all the possible places that they hadn't searched in. Then suddenly, one place dawned in Lavi. The one place Allen had the control of...

'What should we do Lavi?' Lenalee asked.

Her worry was apparent in the way she spoke and the nervous gestures she made. Unknown to the the occupants of the room, the door had opened slightly, and a small golden ball slipped into the room.

'What about the A-'

Before Lavi could finished a small golden golem collided into his face. A few gasps could be heard when Timcanpy flew right into Lavi's face. Pulling Timcanpy from his face and clutched his tail.

'Tim?' Lavi asked as he looked at the small golem that he held in his hand.

Timcanpy then showed his teeth before opening his mouth and an image of Allen walking into a white tower, in a white town. To some finders, scientists and exorcists they didn't know where this was, but to the others, they knew. They were all too familiar with this place.

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory rushed out the room and towards the Ark. Leaving the others confused and lost, but the feeling that they would find Allen lingered in the room.

.

.

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a quick note on how often I'm going to update. **

**I plan to update everyday, but On June 13 I move back to the USA, and I'm currently trying to get settled in my house. Which in fact has been a long process. Also my relative from Ohio came for a visit so, everything has be very hectic around me at the moment. So that is mainly the reason for the daily updates being delayed by a one to a few days. Also, I'm still waiting on my beat reader to finish going through the chapters, and seeing as there is a lot for her to go through don't feel bad that I don't update the following day. For example after this chapter. I may not update for a few day to a few weeks, just to give her time to go through some of the chapters. But do expect updates to happen more often. **

**So...**

**HERS THE NEW CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do ****NOT** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'_Italics _and Underline' for singing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal POV**

Running down the hallway, the five rushed to the room the Ark gate was kept in. Once they arrived, they quickly opened the door and stepped in.

Inside the white town they were guided by Timcanpy to the tower in the centre. It took them some time to get there, but they made it to the centre of the town.

By the time they arrived, they were out of breath. Panting heavily as they stared up at the tower. Slowly walking into the tower they felt a wave of power hit them the moment they stepped into the tower.

The inside of the tower was completely different from what it looked liked on the outside. It was like they were in a completely different world. They were in a black room with pure white flooring. On the other side of the door, there was a white staircase that went up in a never ending spiral.

They slowly made their way to the stairs and started to ascend it. In the room they could very faintly hear someone singing, but they couldn't make out the words that were being sung.

When they couldn't see the floor below them anymore, they could hear the singing getting louder and clearer than before, and every step they made the singing would increase that.

Before they knew it, they could clearly hear the song. It being the 14th's melody.

'_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to _

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

After the first phrase Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee quickened their pace, they were soon followed by Miranda and Krory, who were in awe by the song. The song was starting to get louder as they scaled up the stairs.

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

It was getting louder with every step they took, and with every step they quickened their pace until they were running up the stairs.

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_ikutsu inori wo_

_tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

The song was louder than before and they had finally reached the top of the stairs. Now in a room very similar to the one at the bottom of the stairs, but this time there wasn't more stairs on the other side but a double door. The song seemed to get even louder with every step they made.

One of the doors were white while the other was black. In the middle of both doors were was a wing. One white wing on the black door and vice versa. The doors was decorated in with gold and silver linings .

When they were finally in front of the door, they could clearly hear the melody, coming through the other side.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kiss wo' _

Pushing the double doors open. They were greeted by a blinding light, forcing them to close their eyes. Once the bight light disappeared, they opened their eyes. Though quickly widening at what they saw.

A circular room was filled with white and black crystals. The walls themselves looked like they were made from crystals.

In the centre of the room was a giant crystal, that was connected to the ceiling and the white floor. The one in the middle was a mix of the colors, they seemed to spiral around in the centre of the crystal

But, it wasn't the crystals that shocked them, it was what was inside of giant crystal or who was in it.

Inside the giant crystal was Allen, she seemed to be in the centre of the entire room.

She had her hands clasped over her chest. Her wearing a sleeveless white dress that went down below her feet. A black ribbon was wrapped around her waist. Her once short hair had now reached to hips and it was spread out around her, floating on its own. Behind her was a carving of wings in the crystal. Allen seemed to be in a deep sleep.

'Allen!' Kanda and Lavi yelled out when they saw Allen in the crystal.

They ran to the centre of the room, leaving Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory behind. Who were in shock to see Allen in that state, they were also shocked at the truth of Allen's gender. But the moment Kanda and Lavi started to run towards Allen, Lavi then activated his Innocence and started to try to free Allen from the crystal, but no matter how hard or how much he hit the crystal, it didn't crack.

'I will go get nii-san!' Lenalee yelled as she activated her Innocence and used it to leave the ark to go get her brother.

Once she was gone, Lavi deactivated his Innocence. He was panting heavily.

'Damn.' Lavi cursed as his legs gave out, forcing him to sit on the floor.

He then punched the ground in anger as he felt tears threatening to fall.

'**Damit! Damit! Why did this happen?'** Lavi thought as he repeatedly hit the ground in anger.

Kanda was next, he used every technique he could and he still couldn't even crack it. He too, exhausted himself and was forced to stop. But instead of falling to the ground he punched the crystal. He also felt the tears threatening to fall.

'**I can't lose her.'** Kanda thought as a single tear ran down his face.

After Kanda was Mirande she tried to reverse it, but nothing happened. When she deactivated her Innocence, she was crying. The tears were constantly falling and she couldn't stop herself, she constantly kept repeating, 'I'm sorry', and 'I don't deserve to live', and every time she would say that second one she would try and kill herself.

She would be stopped by Krory, who also looked upset, but he didn't cry.

Krory was about to try, the doors slammed opened.

.

.

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do ****NOT ** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Normal POV**

With the slamming of the door, in came Lenalee with her brother and a few other scientists. Gasps filled the room when they saw the condition Allen was in. The other occupant of the room snapped their heads towards the newcomers. It didn't that long for the newcomers to completely come into the room.

Komui ran up to the crystal Allen was in, Kanda moving out of the way in the process.

He placed his hand on the crystal, feeling for any signs of life. That was when he felt her heart beat. His eyes widened when he felt her heart beat through the crystal. It was strong.

'She's alive.' Komui whispered out, only those who were close enough, heard him.

That one statement made their eyes widened. Before they could do anything, Komui turned around and started to shout orders. Telling the scientists to bring different instruments. This quickly aroused panic and haste as, the scientists rushed to retrieve the said items.

Meanwhile, the exorcists waited for Komui to tell them what to do. They were all anxious at what was going to happen. Kanda seemed to have a murderous aura around him. He placed his hand on his sword, slowly pulling it out of its sheath.

'What do you plan to do?'

Kanda unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Komui, the aura around him screamed death. The scientist lifted his hands up in defense.

'Don't worry she will be alright.' Komui said as he looked around the room to see if anyone would help him.

But, he was just met with glares, even from his precious sister. Gulping in fear at what they could do, he collected his thoughts and spoke slowly.

'We are just going to watch over her, and watch her heart rate,' Komui paused for a second to collect his thoughts before continuing.

'We are also going to see if we can find out why this had happened.' Komui finished as he looked at Allen who seemed to be sleeping inside of the crystal.

His eyes showed worry and curiosity at what happened to Allen. He was also very curious at her reason for hiding the truth of her gender.

Kanda lowered his weapon when he saw the look Komui had in his eyes.

'What do you think is happening?' Lavi asked as he got up from the ground, breaking from his state of depression.

Knowing that Allen was alive gave him the strength to stand up. The doors slammed opened for the second time today, and in came the scientists with different equipment. They quickly set all of it up.

The room was quickly changed, wires ran all across the floor. There were machines, some to collect data, and others to listen to for any sounds. The one machine that everyone in the room watched out for, was the heart monitor. The only machine that was connected directly to the the crystal that Allen was in.

While Komui directed the other scientists, the exorcists moved closer to Allen and sat next to her. Kanda was the closest to her, then it was Lenalee. Then it was Miranda, and next to her was Krory. Lavi was sat next to Krory. They watched as the scientists ran around the room. Carrying papers, tools, and equipment.

As they watched the scientists, the big doors slammed open again. In came a tall man, with short, slicked back brown hair, and a toothbrush mustache. He looked sharp and very displeased.

He was followed by a young man of average height, he had long, blond hair worn back in a plait. His blond hair reaches down to his mid-back. He also has bags, which curved upwards of his brow in a bowl-type of fashion. They have a natural part in them which revealed two vertical dots he has on his forehead..

When they came in, everyone seemed to freeze on the spot. They felt like hell had just frozen over. When Kanda saw those two faces he immediately stood up and moved in front of Allen. Blocking her from Lvellie and Link's view.

'What is going on here?' Lvellie's voice echoed through the room. Nearly everyone in the room's blood ran cold at the anger in Lvellie's voice. His face held his anger as he glared at the occupants. He didn't seem to notice the crystal in the room, or the person inside of it.

'Lvellie when did you get back?' Komui asked as he ran over to Lvellie after he realized who had just came in.

'We got back a while ago, I went to your office to find you not there. Then a finder told me something had happened in the ark.' His voice held power and authority. Komui seemed to be a little upset at his tone, but he didn't say anything.

'Well something did happen to one of our exorcists.' Komui answered.

Lvellie nodded as he looked around the room. The other turned around and told everyone to continue what they were doing. The other scientists continued to record the data and move parts and tools around the room.

'By the way where is Walker? I have been looking for him, but I couldn't find him.' Link asked as he looked around the room with a straight face. Everyone in the room froze. The room was filled with silence.

By now, all the exorcists in the room were standing up and in front of the crystal that Allen was in, not wanting Lvellie to find Allen in futile attempts.

'Yes, Komui where is the boy?' Lvellie asked with a smug look on his face.

'Well you see, the problem that we had with an exorcist is actually...Allen.' Komui said as he looked at looked towards Allen's location.

With the other exorcists in the way it was nearly impossible to see Allen. Lvellie followed Komui's line of sight and saw that Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda and Krory standing in front of a giant crystal. Through them, he could just barely make out the figure inside of the crystal.

'I see,' He spoke as turned around. Keeping the displeased faced, 'Link, we are returning to the HQ.' Lvellie said nothing else, but the occupants in the room knew he would be back with something against Allen.

But unknown to the occupants in the room. Anything Lvellie tried to do anything, it would have no effect on Allen.

.

.

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do ****NOT ** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**With Allen in Her Head. **

Everything is black. I could faintly hear Kanda and the others, but with every passing second they got quieter to the point I couldn't even hear them anymore. It is a black nothingness. I felt myself floating in the darkness. Then a white light flashed.

Before I realized it, I was in a room. The walls were white with a golden riming. Their was a grand fireplace directly on the wall in front of me. In front of the fireplace, sat two white armchairs. In between them was a white table, and on the table was a silver tea set. All in all, the room was simple. There was no paintings on the walls or any other decorations.

'Hello,' a voice came from behind and shocked me.

It sounded like my own. I quickly turned around to see myself staring back at me, the only difference was the curse mark. While I had mine, the other me did not. I was shocked who was this? Why does she look so much like me?

'I have been waiting for you.' She said, her smile never falling.

'**Waiting for me?'** Thoughts rode wild.

'Please have a seat, I'm sure you have many questions.' Her voice was so much like mine, but her's held more knowledge, but at the same time it was more melancholic than mine.

Who was she? And why is she here?

She gestured to the one of the armchairs. With just a nod of my head, I made my way to the armchair and sat.

When I looked back at the other me, she was sitting in the armchair across from me. Before she could speak I spoke up,

'Who are you?' I asked, I felt like I knew her, but at the same time, I didn't. It was an odd feeling.

'I am called many things, I am the Angel, The Heart, The Creator. I have had many names, but my first was Eve, but you already knew that didn't you?' The other me held a thinking face before she spoke up again. I repeated her name, it felt very familiar.

'What do-' before I could finish the question. The girl across from me answered.

'It was your name when this world was first created. You will remember very soon.' The moment she said that, my head started pounding with pain.

With every moment, the pain got stronger. By now I had fell from the chair, and was on my knees, clutched my head in agony.

'The memories that were sealed long ago will now return, then you will know everything.'

Everything went black again. When I opened my eyes, I was in a forest. Surrounded by many animals.

When a leopard came, I tried to move back but my body didn't move, in fact, I just lifted my hand and pet the leopard. It was at this moment I realised, I was seeing the memories the other me mentioned.

I watched as the leopard leaned into my touch. I watched as different memories passed through my mind. I learnt so much about the past me. Eve, that was my name back then.

The memories of me with a man named Adam.

I watched as we grew closer, I watched as I ate a fruit from the forbidden tree.

I watch as Adam also ate the fruit.

I just watched...

I watched the creation of the 14 angels and the Innocence. I was happy, I was with the man I loved, and with a family we created. The Angels were my family. They were the angels of Judgement, Pleasure, Desire, Wisdom, Corrosion, Pity, Wrath, Dreams, Bonds, Lust, Ability, and finally Destruction. They were my family, they were what made me happy.

But…

That was all taken from me. I lost my happiness, with the betrayal of the man I loved. He betrayed me and our children. He changed them from Angels to demons. He changed them into the Noah. By tearing out their wings and infusing them with dark matter.

He changed. He wore a mask. He became a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he had sickly gray skin. He was dressed in unusually clothes. He had enormous grin that seemed to remain fixed even when he started speaking. His eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of spectacles, allowing me to not know what his emotions were.

It was at this moment I realized the man I loved had changed. He had gone and started calling himself 'The Millennium Earl'.

My sworn enemy.

I felt the tears run down my face as he stabbed me with the broadsword in the chest.

He shed no tears for me. He had no remorse. It broke me...

'W-why...d-did yo-ou?' I spoke as blood poured out of my wounds. The tears poured out of my eyes as I reached up to him. I place my hand on his face but he did nothing. He didn't cry, he didn't show any emotions. He just kept up his facade.

Then...

Everything went black once again. When I opened my eyes this time, I was in a white room, and this time I saw the protector of my memory. The one being that I created to protect my memories. Her name was Eve. The tears kept pouring down my face even after the memories passed.

'I see that all your memories have returned.' I saw myself again in a black space.

All I did was nod my head. I couldn't speak. I knew that my voice would betray me if I did.

'I guess I should tell you something then,' Eve looked down, like she was hiding something from me, 'Do you remember that day those finders attacked you?'

When she asked that, I felt a pain of guilt hit my heart. I looked away.

'Well, that day they didn't rape you. In fact, you used your powers subconsciously and you made them pass you, but you passed out afterwards.'

My head snapped back in her direction, my eyes widened at this statement. I couldn't believe it, I was glad, but shocked.

But what Eve said next, shocked me even more.

'This isn't the first time either.'

If it was possible my eyes widened more. This wasn't possible...

'When C.C. attacked Lavi, she wasn't aiming at him, she was aiming at Chaozii. Whom, was plotting something against you.' Eve looked to the left as she spoke as if she was searching for someone, but there was no one around.

'But… That isn't important right now.' I knew what she meant, but I didn't know why. It was at this time that I could hear other people speaking, pleading, but I couldn't make out what it was. There was a man, and a woman.

Even as I looked around I couldn't see them. I could see that she could hear them, but she didn't say anything.

'Will you become one with me, Allen?' Eve held out her hand for me to take.

I knew what I had chosen. I knew I wouldn't change, because she was me, and I was her. We were always meant to be one. I reached my hand out. And the moment I grabbed her hand, white wings appeared behind Eve, behind I.

Then…

Everything went white.

.

.

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do ****NOT ** **own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics' _for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**With Kanda and the Rest. **

**Normal POV**

The scientists' speed had increased as they ran around the room, hands filled with papers. One of the machines were constantly spitting out more papers with data. It seemed like the amount of results they originally had increased by ten folds.

'Komui! The energy emitting results have increased again!'

Komui was being yelled at from different scientists saying the numbers have increased. Everyone in the room was shocked, even the exorcists. It seemed like every second that passed, the numbers just kept rising.

It wasn't until a blinding light filled the room, that everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their eyes. When the light disappeared, the crystals that filled the room, were gone. The only thing that was left was Allen who was standing.

She seemed to glow white, but the thing that stood out the most was the pair of wings on her back. They seemed to be the centre of the glow.

But then...

The wings disappeared in a white light and feathers. The feathers slowly descended throughout.

Everyone in the room felt their eyes widen at Allen. Her unfocused eyes seemed to close in slow motion. Before they knew it, Allen was falling toward the floor.

Kanda reacted before anyone else. He ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Then slid to the ground with Allen in his arms. It was at this point that Kanda noticed some changes. First off, her curse seemed to keep getting lighter, but never disappearing. Her face also seemed to be more feminine like.

The second thing that Kanda noticed, was that Allen's chest seemed to be big. It was almost like they grew in the time she was inside the crystal. The rest of her body seemed to become slimmer and she had more curves in the right places.

After Kanda, had caught her everyone snapped out there shocked state. But it seemed like time froze the moment a familiar voice was heard.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' The voice came from behind the occupants. Looking at the door, they saw Tyki come up from the ground. They also saw the Earl and a group of Noah, which consisted of Wisely and Road, come through the door.

Kanda immediately held Allen protectively in one of his arms. While his other hand held mugen, out and ready to attack anyone that came close. The others move in front of Kanda and Allen, forming a protective wall. But that wouldn't work…

'We will be taking our family back with us now~" Road spoke with a sadistic voice, as she imprison everyone besides Kanda and Allen.

It didn't take long for those trapped in Roads box to fall into her dream world.

Kanda continued to hold Allen protectively in his arms. Never letting go or dropping his guard. He had only one thought and intention in his mind.

' **I need to protect her. I can't lose someone I love again. I just can't.'** He thought as he tightened his grip on Allen.

But, before he knew it, an immense pain hit him in the stomach. Looking down, he saw a hand was sticking out of his stomach. A gray hand had pierced him from the back and went straight through the centre of the of his stomach. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on to Allen, his blood was spilling out. After the hand was removed, Kanda turned his head and saw the Noah of Pleasure, standing over him.

Tyki's right arm was covered in blood, and had a very sinister and evil grin on his face, as he watched Kanda's life force pour out of him.

Kanda quickly took note that the other Noah did not get involved the moment Tyki shoved his hand though Kanda's stomach. They just watched, keeping the others trapped.

The samurai used his sword to keep himself up, keeping a firm grip on both his sword and Allen. Even as this life force left him.

However with his blood slowly pouring out of him, his strength slowly left him as well.

Kanda coughed up blood which got on Allen's white dress and on her face. Allen twitched, but remained in a deep sleep. Kanda's vision blurred and for a second his grip on Allen loss.

Time seemed to slow down for a second, as Allen opened her eyes. Kanda smiled when he saw those silver eyes open.

Those silver eyes Kanda learned to love widened, she noticed the blood that had trailed down his mouth and down his chin.

The curly haired Noah took the chance and took Allen from Kanda's arm. Tyki held her bridal style, and the moment Allen was in the Noah's arm she passed out again, most likely from the sight of blood.

Once, Allen was gone from his arm he fell forward. His strength slowly leaving him. He reached his arm out to Allen. Hoping for a miracle to happen, for someone to come and save the one he loved.

But it was all for nothing, because no one came. The Noah left though one of Road's doors. The moment they walked through the door, those who were trapped in Road's dream world was free.

'Damnit…DAMNIT ALL HELL!' Kanda yelled out as he repeatedly hit the ground in his frustration, tears also started to spill from his eyes, as he yelled out.

His eyes continued to cloud up, until he fell into darkness.

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics_' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond**' thoughts

**.**

**With the Noahs and Allen.**

Walking through Road's door, the group of Noah arrived in the dining room. They just walked right into the Dark Ark, the girl in Tyki's arms was a just-turned Noah.

OR that's what they thought. Unknown to them, she was the exact opposite. She was something else, something purer, and _stronger_. Even when she radiated a white light they didn't seem to notice.

Once Road removed her door, she released the scientists and the exorcists that she had trapped in her dream world.

There was no one else in the room. The room was dark and was lit up by a few candles. In the centre of the room was a big dining table with fourteen seats. The room itself was very simple, but big.

'Tyki-pet could you take Walker to a room, and watch her.' The earl spoke to Tyki, but he wasn't focused on Tyki. He was more focused on the girl in his arms.

Even if the Noah didn't show it they were shocked at the fact that Allen Walker was a girl, even to Tyki who made a hole in Allen's heart and didn't know. They were shocked at how well she was able to hide the truth of her gender. He was also interested in the strange aura she was giving off. It felt so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

'Awww! I wanted to stay with Allen-chan, Please let me go as well, Milleny!' Road cried out in protest for not being allowed to go along.

'Alright.' the Earl sighed as he agreed to let Road join Tyki, knowing full well what she feels for Allen, and gender wasn't going to stop her. Squealing in joy, Road ran up to the Earl and gave him a big hug.

'Thank you Milleny' Road yelled as she hugged the Earl tighter. All the Earl did was chuckled and hug the Noah of Dreams back.

'The rest of the family will meet Walker later, so you and Tyki take her to a room until she wakes up.' The Earl spoke, his grin never removing from his face.

The Earl then turned and spoke to the Noah of Wisdom, giving him instructions to do what he wants. With the instructions from the Earl, Tyki and Road walked out of the room. They then started to walk down the dark hallways that was just lit up by a line of candles.

'I can't wait to dress Allen up in cute clothes!' Road squealed the moment they left and throughout the entire walk to a vacant room.

Road talked about all the different clothes she would make Allen wear. She also talked about how Allen's room should look.

Tyki looked indifferent the whole time, occasionally nodding his head in agreement or disagreeing about a color, or a style, but he didn't speak much. He was more focused on the Allen.

When he took her from that ponytailed exorcist, he noticed how light and thin she was for someone her age. He also noticed that the girl in his arm had curves in all the right place, and that she had a decent sized chest. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small.

Her face just seemed to be perfect with her long eyelashes, her small button nose, and her plump pink lips. Even her slowly fading scar made her look beautiful.

Tyki was just lost in thought, about the young exorcist in his arms. This girl seemed to be so different from all the others, humans and Noah alike. She had a different feeling about her. She felt familiar, it was comforting, and peaceful aura was around her, it was a strange thing.

When he looked at her he had a strong urge to protect her from everyone. He felt the strong urge to hold her close, and to hide her from others. These urges felt so odd. He had never had felt this way. No one ever made him feel like this. Not a Noah or a human. It was so strange.

'-ki..Tyki!' Tyki snapped out of his thought when Road yelled out his name, and hit him hard in the side.

Snapping out of his thought, he looked around and realised that they had arrived to the guest room where Allen would be staying, until a proper room could be made for her.

'Tyki…What's wrong?' Road's voice was filled with worry, Tyki was never the type to be pulled into deep thought. It didn't take long for Road to notice how deep in thought Tyki was.

'It's nothing' Tyki said as he walked through the door with Allen still in his arm. Road wasn't convinced, but she let it slide for now, until Allen was around that was. She sighed at Tyki and his power, silently cursing him and his power. She opened up the dark brown door and watched as Tyki walked over to the bed and placed Allen on the big king sized bed that was set in the center of the room.

The room they had picked out a decent size Guest room. The walls were a Blood red color with a cold rimming. The floor matched the walls well with its darker than black color. Inside the room there was a another door leading to the bathroom. The room was also decorated with dark brown, red and gold furniture.

In the meantime Tyki was reading one of his book. That he just pulled out of thin air. Tyki seemed like he was reading on the outside but on the inside, he was still think about the feeling Allen gave off, and the urges he had towards her. It puzzled him.

It wasn't long for Road to come back carrying a pile of clothes and other girly thing that Tyki didn't even want to look at.

'Leave.' with that simple statement she kick Tyki out of the room. Once Tyki was out of the room Road set to work.

She took in Allen's appearance, never in her life did she think Allen was a girl, but looking at her now, she could clearly see she was a girl.

Using one of her boxes she levitated Allen, and took her to the bathroom. The bathroom walls were white with a black design on it. The floors were black and white checked titls. On on side of the room there was a counter with two sinks. On the other wall there was a toilet and on the Back wall there was a Shower and a bath. Road walked over to the tub and lied Allen down on in it.

Once Allen was in the tub, Road started to remove Allen's clothes. After all her clothes were removed, Road started the water. Using the detachable shower head, she rinsed Allen's body. Road then applied shaving cream on Allen's legs and on her armpits. When that has done, Road took a Razor and started to shave both her legs and her underarms.

Once Allen was freshly shaved Road used Vanilla scented Shampoo and body wash, and washed both her body and hair. Once Allen was rinsed off completely, Road applied Vanilla scented Conditioner and worked it in her hair well. Then Rising it well. Once she was done, She levitated Allen in one of her boxes. Taking a towel Road started drying Allen's body off. When it came to Allen's Hair, she worked slowly drying from the roots down. When Allen was completely dry, Road then applied Vanilla scented oil on to Allen's skin.

After everything was done in the bathroom. Road walked out of the bathroom, with Allen still levitated in one of her boxes. Back in the Bedroom, Road set Allen down on the big king bed, and set to work on finding a suitable outfit for Allen. In the end Road chose, a white knee high dress, with a black ribbon around the waist. There was also two black rosa on the centre of the neckline.

Road also, chose a pair of white flats, with black ribbons. That Allen could put on once she was up and walking.

Road started to mess with Allen's hair when she realized it was natural perfected of the outfit. Allen's hair had some naturals curls that made the whole outfit perfect.

So, stopping what she was doing, she walked over to the door and opened it.

'You can come in!' Road yelled to Tyki who was leaning up against the opposite wall, smoking a cigarette.

Tyki then looked over at Road with a bored expression and then put out his cigarette and tossed it way. Walking into the room, Tyki nearly let his mouth drop wide open, at the sight of Allen on the bed. She looked like an angel without her wings.

However it didn't take long for Tyki to snap out of his thoughts as he head small giggles coming from the noah of dream.

Releasing a sigh at the elder noah's antics Tyki walked over to an armchair and sat down. He picked up a book from the table beside him and looked at the back of the book. Before opening and and starting to read it.

Road walked over to the bed and crawled into the bed next to Allen. Falling into a half sleep.

Now All was left to do was to sit and wait.

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics_' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond**' thoughts

**.**

**Time skip.**

They waited, and waited. It wasn't until finally, they heard a soft groan come whited headed girl on the bed. Snapping their attention toward the younger.

Road who had gotten up a while ago was playing with one of her dolls, was now beside Allen. Tyki who was reading a book, was now also beside Allen.

They watched as she slowly started to wake up. First her hands moved, then another groan, and finally she slowly opened her eyes. They expected Allen to be scared of them being so close to her.

But…

In her half asleep state, She reached her hand up to Tyki and placed it on his cheek before speaking, in her half sleep state.

'Joido' Her voice was soft, and peaceful. Her lips twisted into a soft smile as she stared at him. When she said that name Tyki felt his heart skip a beat.

It wasn't until she snapped out of the trans she was in did she remove her hand. Slowly sitting up. She looked around the room. This place felt so different, it wasn't like the Ark. It felt so evil, but so familiar at the same time.

'Where am I?' Allen asked as she looked at Tyki and Road, looking for answers.

'You're in Dark Ark' Road boasted as she watch Allen. Frankly she was shocked at the way she was acting. She had the feeling of a noah, but at the same time she didn't. It puzzled Road. She didn't know what to believe, it was so strange. She felt a strong pull towards Allen, and a very protective feeling about her. She couldn't place it. She was so…Familiar

'I see.' Allen spoke as she narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

'I wish we had more time to talk but we need to go to the dining room.' Tyki spoke out after he broke from the trance Allen had put him in, when she placed her hand on his cheek.

Allen just nodded, slowly moving her legs to the side of the bed. She slipped her feet into the white flats, that Road had place beside the bed. It didn't take long before Allen had the shoes on and she was up on her feet.

The three of them then left the room, and started to walked down the hallway. Slowly making their way to the Dining room. The hallway was dark, the only light that light up the hallways was the floating candles. That floated beside the walls.

The inter time she held a soft smile, like she was around family, that she loved. At the same time smile she held was sad, like her family was close, but at the same time very far away.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Dinning room. Once their, Tyki just walked straight through the wall. While Road and Allen opened the double doors and walked in.

The Dining room was a big room, with black walls and black and white checkered flooring. In the centre of the room was a long dining table. The table was dark brown and it was surround by matching chairs. There was a total of 14 chairs at the table.

Sitting at the table was all 11 other Noah. At the head of the table was the earl.

'Welcome' The earl spoke when he notice us standing at the door. Tyki and Road toke this moment to walk over to their seat, and sat themselves down. Road smiled happily, while Tyki held an indifferent face.

'Please sit' The Earl gestured to the seat a crossed from him. Allen slowly walked over to the seat and slowly sat herself down. Keeping her smile on the whole time. Her soft smile very faltered.

'Now then, Why don't you remove your human skin and show your noah skin' The Earl spoke when he notice that allen was still wearing her human skin. This caused Allen to let out a giggle. Shocked at her outburst of giggles, the other noah eyes narrowed as they looked at the ex-exorcist. The Earl however didn't seem bothered by her outburst of giggle. His smile never left his face, but even he was starting to feel suspicious of the young girl at the other end of the table.

'It seemed you misunderstood the situation, Adam' Allen spoke after she managed to calm herself down. The Earl eyes widen in shocked at the name she used for him. Their was very few that knew him by that name, most were dead or they forgot, asides for Road. But…Everyone else that called him by that name was gone.

'What do you mean?' The Earl spoke in a sing song way. His eyes narrowed at the girl across from him. His replied just cause the girl a crossed from him to let out a soft giggle. The Earl noticed that some of the

'My oh my, have you forgotten me already' Allen spoke in a sing song way. It was at this point that the Earl notice the familiar aura she had, but he couldn't place it. It didn't feel like the fourteenth. It felt older, so much older. It felt so much like his own, but different. He couldn't place it.

'?' The Earl was confused. Was this some joke,

'I guess I will have to remind you' Allen spoke up after a while. Standing up from her chair, and pushed it away. Then all of a sudden a pair of white wings appeared on her back. The moment they appeared on her back the room was filled with White feathers, that appeared out of no where.

'Wings?' One of the other 12 Noah spoke up when he saw the white wings. All the Noahs had a familiar feeling when they saw those wing. They also all felt a strong pain on their back, near their shoulder blades. The same spot that Allen's wing were connected to her body, they felt a strong pain. A strong emptiness, like something was missing.

'!' The Earl was shocked. Their was only one person in the world that could have those pure white wings, but she was dead. She couldn't be alive, yet there she was standing in all her glory. The Earl knew he couldn't do anything to her now. Not without explaining it to his family first.

'I believe it's time for me to take my leave.' Allen said in a sad voice as she turned her back toward them and opened up an Ark gate. The other occupants of the room were shocked that Allen could open up an Ark gate in the Dark gate and with out the 14th song, but they didn't say or do anything. It was like they were trapped in a trance, that the sight of her wings put them in. She felt so familiar to them they just couldn't place it, even their inner Noahs had no idea why she was so familiar. It was so odd.

'How do you know the Black Order will trust you? ' Wisely spoke up. Allen stopped for a second before replying.

'Because you told me.' Allen said as she walked through the white gate. The moment Allen was through the White gate it shattered insuring no one would be able to follow her.

With that she disappeared…

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

_Italics_ for Flashback

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond'** thoughts

**.**

**Time Skip 4 Months**

It was a normal day ever since that day 4 months ago, everything was different. There was less Akuma attack, and the Order was able to focus more on finding innocence and accommodators. Also in these four months there was no sighing of the Earl or any Noahs. It was very strange thing, but after the first week, everyone got use to it.

However the Order used this time mainly improve their defense. Exorcist also used this time to improve their skills. In this time Some were able to get their innocence to 100% accommodation.

However there was one that had Cleared over 100% and had gone above 200%. This was none other than our favorite white haired exorcist. She had grown in power and beauty.

Currently this little white haired exorcist was laying on her boyfriend. Using his chest as a pillow

'You know Moyashi' Kanda spoked up as he running his figures through Allen's hair. Loving the way it feels Allen snuggled closer into Kanda, seeking out more of his warmth.

'Mmh' Allen replying to let him know she was listening, even though her eyes were still closed.

'I still can't believe what you are' Kanda continued as he rested his hands on her lower back.

'Is that so' Allen asked as she lifted up her head and looked at Kanda and rested head on her arms, never getting off of Kanda.

'Yeah' Kanda replied think back to the day Allen returned and explained to everyone she was not a noah, but something complete different. Something that was purer. Something that was stronger.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and Komui had moved to Komui office, because Allen had something to tell them however when they got there. They were greeted with Levellier, Link and Chaoji sitting in Komui's office like they run the place. _

'_Ah so the traitor has returned' Chaoji snared out at Allen, but Allen kept an indifferent face. _

'_What did you say about her' Kanda said as he stood protectively in front of Allen. Sigh at her new boyfriend's antics she rest a hand on Kanda's shoulder, in a way to tell him to relax. _

'_I would like it if you stop calling me a traitor, when I have done nothing wrong.' Allen spoke up after she was able to step in front of Kanda. Her voice was serious and held power. To Kanda, Lavi and Komui, this shocked them, as they have never heard Allen speak in such a manner that it was odd._

'_Ha! Why should we believe a noah like you' Chaoji had snapped out of shock, and spoke out again. Laughing at Allen, and at her statement. Unknown to Chaoji a certain samurai was planning out his death, and this plan wasn't going to be a painless one. Kanda was radiating a deathly aura that was aimed at Chaoji, Levellier and Link. _

'_It seems like you too have misunderstood who I'm' Allen said as she looked directly at Chaozii, harding her stare at the Chaozii and the other two. She didn't care what they or the Vatican thought, because she knew with a simple command she could make sure the noah would win and humanity would fall. _

'_Oh and who exactly are you then noah' Levellier spoke up when he heard this statement. _

'_First of stop calling me that.' Allen spoke up her voice never failing in authority and power. It surprised the other occupants how she could keep, her voice composed in such a manner. _

'_And secondly, I go by many names I have gone by The Heart, Eve, The Angle, The Mother to All and many more' Allen spoke in a monotone voice._

'_Wait The Heart?!' Komui spoke out._

'_Yes, I'm the Heart of innocence. I'm the creator and heart of innocence.' Allen spoke. _

'_Ah1 That a lie, you're just some trans sexually noah' Chaoji spoke out, but this statement had caused _

'_Silence your mouth!' Allen yelled out, for a moment Allen's right eye flashed a golden color and her left eye flashed a blood red color. Allen held a hard glare at _

_Then…in a split second Chaozii let out a yelp of pain before his innocence fell off his wrist. Leaving a burn mark on his wrist where is innocence was once resting. At this point in time his innocence had reverted back to it pure form. _

'_I will show you that I do not lie' A voice echoed through the room, it didn't come from a set place and it didn't sound like Allen's voice. All of the occupants aside from Allen looked around the room looking for the source of the voice._

_Then…_

_The room was filled with white light. Once the white light disappeared the room was filled with feathers, falling from the ceiling. Looking at Allen they saw a pair of beautiful pure white wings resting on her back. It was also at this moment in time that the other occupants notice that the red cursed mark that once married Allen's face was no more. When they first saw her they notice it had become more like a scar, that was very close to her skin color. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'It just seem so unreal' Kanda said in a hushed voice as he thought about the events that had happened 4 months ago.

'Does that mean you don't believe me.' Allen asked feeling a little sad that the her one true love didn't believe her, but she knew it was okay. She knew even as unbelievable as it was, she could still trust Kanda.

'No of course not. I believe you.' Kanda said quickly trying to make sure Allen didn't think that he didn't believe her. Even though it was so unbelievable, Kanda still new he could believe in Allen.

'Plus now that the true about your gender has been revealed I can now love you without the Church stopping us.' Kanda said as he held Allen's cheek, as they got closer a loud alarm went off through the whole Order.

Then…

'ATTENTION! ALL EXORCIST THE EARL AND HIS ARMY ARE ON THEIR WAY! REPEAT! ATTENTION! ALL EXORCIST THE EARL AND HIS ARMY ARE ON THEIR WAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! APPROXIMATE TIME UNTIL ARRIVE 10 MINUTES! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! APPROXIMATE TIME UNTIL ARRIVE 10 MINUTES! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!' The sound of the intercom repeating the message filled the Order. The moment everyone heard the prepare for battle people were up and running around the Order. Preparing for the upcoming battle.

Kanda and Allen bolted up. Into a sitting position, the moment had come, the day the Earl would attack has finally come.

'It's time' Allen said as she got off the bed and pulled on her exorcist coat. They knew this was the final battle. It was either kill or be killed. They knew the risk, and they were ready.

'Don't die okay' Kanda said as he got off the bed and pulled allen into hug.

'I could say the same to you' Allen said as she leaned into his warm embrace.

'And Allen…I love you' Kanda said as turned her head towards him and kissed Allen on her lips before, grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

'I-I love you too' Allen said as she watch her love one rushed off to battle. Snapping out of the love stroked stance that Kanda had put her in, before she followed after Kanda.

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

_Italics_ for Flashback

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond'** thoughts

**.**

**Time Skip 4 Months**

It was a normal day ever since that day 4 months ago, everything was different. There was less Akuma attack, and the Order was able to focus more on finding innocence and accommodators. Also in these four months there was no sighing of the Earl or any Noahs. It was very strange thing, but after the first week, everyone got use to it.

However the Order used this time mainly improve their defense. Exorcist also used this time to improve their skills. In this time Some were able to get their innocence to 100% accommodation.

However there was one that had Cleared over 100% and had gone above 200%. This was none other than our favorite white haired exorcist. She had grown in power and beauty.

Currently this little white haired exorcist was laying on her boyfriend. Using his chest as a pillow

'You know Moyashi' Kanda spoked up as he running his figures through Allen's hair. Loving the way it feels Allen snuggled closer into Kanda, seeking out more of his warmth.

'Mmh' Allen replying to let him know she was listening, even though her eyes were still closed.

'I still can't believe what you are' Kanda continued as he rested his hands on her lower back.

'Is that so' Allen asked as she lifted up her head and looked at Kanda and rested head on her arms, never getting off of Kanda.

'Yeah' Kanda replied think back to the day Allen returned and explained to everyone she was not a noah, but something complete different. Something that was purer. Something that was stronger.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and Komui had moved to Komui office, because Allen had something to tell them however when they got there. They were greeted with Levellier, Link and Chaoji sitting in Komui's office like they run the place. _

'_Ah so the traitor has returned' Chaoji snared out at Allen, but Allen kept an indifferent face. _

'_What did you say about her' Kanda said as he stood protectively in front of Allen. Sigh at her new boyfriend's antics she rest a hand on Kanda's shoulder, in a way to tell him to relax. _

'_I would like it if you stop calling me a traitor, when I have done nothing wrong.' Allen spoke up after she was able to step in front of Kanda. Her voice was serious and held power. To Kanda, Lavi and Komui, this shocked them, as they have never heard Allen speak in such a manner that it was odd._

'_Ha! Why should we believe a noah like you' Chaoji had snapped out of shock, and spoke out again. Laughing at Allen, and at her statement. Unknown to Chaoji a certain samurai was planning out his death, and this plan wasn't going to be a painless one. Kanda was radiating a deathly aura that was aimed at Chaoji, Levellier and Link. _

'_It seems like you too have misunderstood who I'm' Allen said as she looked directly at Chaozii, harding her stare at the Chaozii and the other two. She didn't care what they or the Vatican thought, because she knew with a simple command she could make sure the noah would win and humanity would fall. _

'_Oh and who exactly are you then noah' Levellier spoke up when he heard this statement. _

'_First of stop calling me that.' Allen spoke up her voice never failing in authority and power. It surprised the other occupants how she could keep, her voice composed in such a manner. _

'_And secondly, I go by many names I have gone by The Heart, Eve, The Angle, The Mother to All and many more' Allen spoke in a monotone voice._

'_Wait The Heart?!' Komui spoke out._

'_Yes, I'm the Heart of innocence. I'm the creator and heart of innocence.' Allen spoke. _

'_Ah1 That a lie, you're just some trans sexually noah' Chaoji spoke out, but this statement had caused _

'_Silence your mouth!' Allen yelled out, for a moment Allen's right eye flashed a golden color and her left eye flashed a blood red color. Allen held a hard glare at _

_Then…in a split second Chaozii let out a yelp of pain before his innocence fell off his wrist. Leaving a burn mark on his wrist where is innocence was once resting. At this point in time his innocence had reverted back to it pure form. _

'_I will show you that I do not lie' A voice echoed through the room, it didn't come from a set place and it didn't sound like Allen's voice. All of the occupants aside from Allen looked around the room looking for the source of the voice._

_Then…_

_The room was filled with white light. Once the white light disappeared the room was filled with feathers, falling from the ceiling. Looking at Allen they saw a pair of beautiful pure white wings resting on her back. It was also at this moment in time that the other occupants notice that the red cursed mark that once married Allen's face was no more. When they first saw her they notice it had become more like a scar, that was very close to her skin color. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'It just seem so unreal' Kanda said in a hushed voice as he thought about the events that had happened 4 months ago.

'Does that mean you don't believe me.' Allen asked feeling a little sad that the her one true love didn't believe her, but she knew it was okay. She knew even as unbelievable as it was, she could still trust Kanda.

'No of course not. I believe you.' Kanda said quickly trying to make sure Allen didn't think that he didn't believe her. Even though it was so unbelievable, Kanda still new he could believe in Allen.

'Plus now that the true about your gender has been revealed I can now love you without the Church stopping us.' Kanda said as he held Allen's cheek, as they got closer a loud alarm went off through the whole Order.

Then…

'ATTENTION! ALL EXORCIST THE EARL AND HIS ARMY ARE ON THEIR WAY! REPEAT! ATTENTION! ALL EXORCIST THE EARL AND HIS ARMY ARE ON THEIR WAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! APPROXIMATE TIME UNTIL ARRIVE 10 MINUTES! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! APPROXIMATE TIME UNTIL ARRIVE 10 MINUTES! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!' The sound of the intercom repeating the message filled the Order. The moment everyone heard the prepare for battle people were up and running around the Order. Preparing for the upcoming battle.

Kanda and Allen bolted up. Into a sitting position, the moment had come, the day the Earl would attack has finally come.

'It's time' Allen said as she got off the bed and pulled on her exorcist coat. They knew this was the final battle. It was either kill or be killed. They knew the risk, and they were ready.

'Don't die okay' Kanda said as he got off the bed and pulled allen into hug.

'I could say the same to you' Allen said as she leaned into his warm embrace.

'And Allen…I love you' Kanda said as turned her head towards him and kissed Allen on her lips before, grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

'I-I love you too' Allen said as she watch her love one rushed off to battle. Snapping out of the love stroked stance that Kanda had put her in, before she followed after Kanda.

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	25. The Final Battle

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics'_ for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond**' thoughts

**.**

The moment Allen arrived at the battle field. The battle had already begun. Explosions filled the battle, as Akuma were killed left and right. The battle ground was filled with craters from akimbo explosions and the bullets that the level ones shot out. It wasn't before long the Akuma turned into a small number of level 4s and 3s. A side from that all the others were killed in a matter of minutes.

All the noah were being held off by one or two exorcist. However the Earl stood untouched. It shocked the noah and the Earl that not a single exorcist had be killed yet. It was a strange sight the exorcist were able to push back the enemy.

The exorcist knew to not to touch him. They knew to leave him to the one person that could kill him.

Feeling an odd power rising from within her. Allen release her wing, and felt that power that was rising burst out. The Battle field was filled with feathers falling from the heavens. However when the feathers touched an Akuma. The Akuma exploded like they were exorcised. The Noahs on the other hand were frozen still.

Using this moment Allen activated her innocence. Over the course of the 4 months of waiting allen innocence had evolved again. She now had a pair of wing on her back at all times. Her cloak was now a white dress that reached the ground. Her once silver eyes were now red and gold. The mask was now resting on top of her head, holding her hair back.

Launching herself up to the earl she pulled on her right wrist. turning her arm into a large broad sword. Once she was close she swung her sword at the Earl, dodging the swing. Then…

'Lero!' The Earl yelled out the name of his pumpkin head umbrella. Allen's eye narrowed she knew what the Earl was doing. She has seen it all before, he was going to turn Lero in a broad sword.

'Yes! Lero' Lero spoke out as he appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing a hold of Lero the earl used his dark magic to turn him into a broad sword. Then the Earl attack. Allen Dodge. Then Allen attacked. This kept up for some time one would swing, the other would Dodge.

For a while it went…

Attack

Dodge

Attack

Dodge

Attack

Dodge

Attack

Dodge

This routine continued for sometime until, they both swung, and their sword clashed sending a strong wave of power at each other. Which resulted in them being flung back, giving them the a good space in-between them.

Unknown to them they had a small audience of exorcists, scientists and noahs. They all were shocked at how well Allen was doing up against the Earl. Sometime when they thought Allen or one of her wings were about to be cut off. The Earl's sword would just pass straight through her. Other times it was like she knew the Earl's next move before he even made it. Their was so many powers she was using, that was so similar to the other noahs.

It was like she was using the power of the other 12 noahs, but where she gain such power was a mystery. They knew allen wasn't a noah, but what was she made her special. These were all the type of question that were running through the audience's' head.

'You won't win this time, Adam!' Allen shouted out at as they clashed swords again.

'I will take back what is mine!' Allen continue to swing at the Earl keeping him from attack. The Earl was a stuck he couldn't move. It was like Sheril's power of manipulation, but it was stronger. It was at this time that memories from his oldest life. The time when he was first born. The time where he had his wife. The time where his children were born. The time were he was happy. Then a name and a face came to his mind. The name of his lover. The name of his wife. The name of his entire world.

'Eve!' The Earl yelled out the name that came to mind. He couldn't believe it. It was her the Mother of his children, his wife. One thought ran through the Earls head. She was alive. After all these years, she was really alive. He couldn't believe it.

'Adam!' Allen shouted his name in hate as she launched herself at him. She forced the Earl to the ground and lifting her sword above her head. She prepare for

Then…

A shattering noise could be heard through battle field. The source, being the noah. Their gray skin had turned to a pale white and the marks on their foreheads was no more. Instead on their back was a pair of wings. However they weren't white, they held their own color. Tyki's wings were a black and purple color, with purple butterflies coming out of them, Road's wings were gold and silver color with a silver and gold tinted mist coming out of them. While other had their own colors and effect to their wings.

That wasn't the only change that took place in fact their eye color also changed from gold to one of the color of their wings, for example, Tyki's eyes turned purples, Road's eyes however stayed a gold color, but they had a silver tint to them.

To say everyone was shock was an understatement. The noah sudden change in skin color, eye color and the sight of the wings were shocking.

'What?' Tyki said as he looked at his skin. When he felt something move on his back, he looked back and saw a pair of wings on his back. They seemed so familiar, it was like they were meant to be there. Looking around at the others, he notice that all the other members of his family also had a pair of wings as well.

When his eye land on Allen a rush of memories filled both him and his inner noah. The time when Adam had betrayed Eve. The time he change us angels into Noahs, by infusing dark matter into use.

Tears started to pour down there face. They had found the missing part of their life. Then a song filled the battle filled.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_ikutsu inori wo_

_tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

The source of the song was Allen, She was standing in the centre of the battle field carrying Adam's really body, in a box very similar to one of Road's boxes. Allen had created an Ark gate, slowly lowering Adam into the gate. Once Adam was through the gate. Allen closed the gate off.

Allen looking toward the group of the once noahs and exorcist, a soft smile graced her face. As she saw her family turn back to normal. She was happy the dark matter that once consumed them was gone. They were back. Finally after millions of years.

'Eve!' The once noahs yelled out and ran to Allen, and developed her in a big hug. Their head of the family was back, they were back, and now their was no one able to a part

'Moyashi' A voice came through the group of angels. Looking though the group she saw kanda Standing at the edge. The group of angels seemed to notice the connection the two had, and parted letting kanda a clear view of Allen.

'Kanda' Allen spoke with a soft smile. It was over. She had her family back now. Allen knew Eve could rest knowing her family was free. Free from their curse.

'Go on' Tyki said as he gave Allen a light push on the back. Encouraging her to go to her love one. Even though he felt a pain in his chest. He was happy for her. Happy for Eve. Happy for Allen.

'Kanda!' Allen yelled as she ran and leaped into his arms. Kanda warped his arms around her the moment

'It's over?' Kanda asked in a soft voice, has he held Allen in a strong embrace, never letting her go. Having Allen back in his arms was the best thing he could have ask for.

'It's over' Allen confirmed it. The battle was over. They had finally won. The Earl was no more. There was no need to fight anymore. Everyone of the battle field was smiling, hugging each other, and shedding tears of joy. It was finally over. After a long time it was over.

**.**

**.**

**That's it for this Chapter I hope you guy like it. We will see what happens next time.**

**Ja ne!**


	26. The Wedding Allen's POV

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_Italics_' for writing

'normal' for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Time skip 2 years. **

**Allen's POV**

'**breath in, breath out.'** I repeated to myself. Releasing a soft sigh. I looked into the mirror, in front of me. Looking at myself I couldn't believe what was about to happen.

My hair was up in a simple bun. The bun was decorated with simple white flowers and I had a small tiara on top of my head, which had a simple white veil, to cover my face.

My face had simple and gentle amounts of makeup on, covering any imperfections, or what lenalee says ' to enhance my beauty'.

I was wearing a simple sleeveless white princess dress, with a red ribbon around the waist that went into a bow in the back. I also had on a simple red choker that was decorated in gold, and in the centre there was a navy blue gem.

Covering my left arms a had whole arm length white glove on, while on my right I had a hand less, whole arm length glove.

Just looking at myself. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I couldn't believe after so many years of being together. I was finally getting marr-

_KNOCK KNOCK_

'C-come in' I stutters out. Letting the person on the other side know it's okay to come in. Familiar red hair and headband came into view of the mirror. Turning around. I saw his mouth drop in shock.

'Strike' After a moment he finally spoke. I was expecting him to say strike. Letting a sweet-drop appear at Lavi's antics. I have a feeling, if Kanda knew Lavi had said that to me just now, He would kill Lavi if it was the last thing he ever do.

For the first time I saw Lavi in a suit. He was wearing a black suit, with a white under button up shirt. He then had a lime green tie on and a lime green rose in his chest pocket. It was simple but elegant look.

'Hey' I spoke out awkwardly. I was so nervous, about everything, about today, about my looks, about…

'Nervous?' He asked. I just nodded my head quickly before looking down at my lap. Where my hands were resting. I saw the simple engagement ring on my right hand.

It was a simple design of with my birth stone on the right side and Kanda's on the left, while in-between them was simple, but beautiful diamond.

'Well you're not the only one' Lavi said with his cheerful smile. I feel myself let a small smile show on my lips. Even though I was so nervous, I was happy. Today was the day.

'Well it looks like it's time' Lavi said as he looked up at the clock which was hanging on the wall. Giving me his left hand. I looked it with my right. Pulling me up. Me and Lavi left the room, where I spent most of the morning in.

We walked down the the hallways of the order for sometime. Until we reached a door where some familiar face stood. Standing their was my brides maids and Kanda's groomsmen standing in their pairs which consist of Lenalee and Lavi, as our maid of honor and best man. There was also Krory and Miranda, Mary and Rohfa, and finally Timothy who going to be our ring bear.

The bride's maids are wearing sleeveless, knee length dress, with thin gem embedded belt that was up under their chest. They also all had a simple necklace which consist of a simple diamond on a silver change. they also had matching chandelier earrings, that matched the necklace they wore. Each of them in a different color. Lenalee was a beautiful lime green color, Miranda was a soft lavender, and Rohfa was a lovely navy blue color. They also had a small bouquet of flowers that were white with a single rose in the middle which matched the color of their dress.

The groomsmen wear a similar outfit to what Lavi was wearing, however they each had a different color tie and rosa on. While Lavi had a lime green rose and a lime green tie, the others were different; Krory was a soft lavender color rose and tie, Mary's was a navy blue rose and navy blue tie.

In all their outfits matched their partner. It was also a simple, but beautiful combination of colors. It was just so elegant, but simple that it was lovely.

Also standing their was my master. Cross Marian. Slowly my heart rate was starting to pick up. Letting my hand Lavi walked over to lenalee, who handed me my bouquet.

My bouquet consist of mainly white flowers, and white fabric, which covered the stems. However there was a simple red rose in the middle of the bouquet. There was also a simple red ribbon that held the white fabric in place.

Then Lavi and Lenalee hooked their arms together. Slowly the doors opened and the couples of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Once all of them were through the door, only Me and Master left, in the hallway.

'Are you ready idiot appearance.' My master spoke after taking a long breath from his cigarette and putting it out. Nodding my head quickly to embarrassed and nervous to say anything. For the first time I saw master in a suit and looking nice.

Giving me his arm I took it. Just before our turn, master pulled me into a big hug. I could tell he was upset about letting me go. I notice he was sober.

'You're so lovely and you should be happy' finally speaking up, I smiled slightly. I reaching up I patted his back. Slowly pulling away from me. He slowly pulled the white veil over my face. Though the veil, I could just barely make out the sight of master, or should I say father, making a soft smile. As we connected arms again. The doors opened. I resealed a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. With father by my side and my white bouquet in hand. I walked into the room

The room was decorated in white and red. Their was white flowers everywhere. There was also a white fabric hanging from the walls and ceiling. The only colored thing was the red carpet that ran down the middle of the room.

standing at the other end of the room, was the love of my life. Standing there was Yuu Kanda my husband to be. He wore a suit with black tie and white rose in his chest pocket. As I looked at him I notice how his eyes locked with mine, we saw no one else, just each other, and before I knew it, I was up beside him. Standing together. Kanda pulled the veil over my head. Once he got a look at face, I notice how his jaw slacken just slightly, but then our eyes meet again and then we focused on just ourselves, and no one else.

Even as Komui said the verses from the bible, we didn't listen or speak, until it came time to say our vows. To us it came as simply breathing. When we said those vows we felt ourselves connect. It was a strange feeling but something, I wouldn't mind living with forever. With the final verse from Komui, Kanda softly pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but underneath I could tell Kanda was holding back from ravaging my lips. It was a sweet gesture.

This was a day I would never forget, the day I became one with the man I loved. The day, when we first meet, the day a new chapter in our life was about to begin.

**.**

**.**

**Well…That's it for the wedding chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Ja ne!**


	27. The Wedding Kanda's POV

**So, after waiting for long time my beta to go through the last few chapters. My beta reader did a really good job with the frist 21 chapters, I just I chose to proffer read my own chapters, so if there is mistakes let me know. I hope you enjoy. This is the final chapter. unless I think of something less to add...**

**I hope you Enjoyed the stories. Thanks for following me!**

**I do NOT own -man**

**.**

**.**

'_**Italics**_' **f**or writing

'**normal'** for normal speech and dialog

'**Blond' **thoughts

**.**

**Time skip 2 years. **

**Kanda's POV**

'Deep breathes' I thought to myself as I took some deep breathes. As I held my eyes closed trying to keep myself calm and from having a panic attack. I constantly repeated taking deep breaths, keeping my breathing even, keeping my heart beat at a gentle, even pace.

_Slam_

'Hello Yuu' It was the annoying rabbit. Cursing to myself, at my luck that he had to come here. Turning towards him, I gave him an evil looking glaring that if he said another I would cut him into thousands of little piece to the point no one would recognize him.

For the first time I saw Lavi in a suit. He was wearing a black suit, with a white under button up shirt. He then had a lime green tie on and a lime green rose in his chest pocket. It was simple but elegant look. Not wanting to say he looked good, I kept a fierce glare held on him.

'MEEP!' He shrieked out, at the glare that I had given him, but I knew that wasn't enough to stop him from talking.

'So are you ready Yuu?' Hearing his oh so happy voice come back along with the use of my first name. I choose to ignore his choice to use my first name and gave him a simple answer.

'Che'

'Well that good to here.' I knew he could see through me. I knew that he knew I was nervous as shit, but I didn't say anything.

'Well look at the time I should go and get the bride, before it's too late.'Hearing he say this, I felt my anger rise, at the thought of the annoy rabbit seeing my bride before I did, was irritating. I felt the the urge to kill him before he left.

Before I notice it the Baka Usagi had left the room, the moment he felt my murderess intent. Once he was gone, I release a breath, I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes again and went back to calming myself.

Until…

_Slam _

Hearing the door slam open, I felt my anger rising at thought that the Baka Usagi had return again to torment me. But when I turned my head towards the door and saw Cross Marian. Felt the drop in temperature in the room.

Noticing looking around the room, for anyone else I knew this wasn't a good thing he was here.

'Alright, I'm only going to say this once. If you ever hurt Allen, in any way. Then you better run, and run far and fast, because I will come after you and end you' When Cross said this threat was really, and it was best not to get on his bad side. After what he had said that, he stormed out of the room, leaving the door open. For Tiedoll to poke his head in and say.

'Yuu-kun It's time.' With this I felt my nervousness rise up again. Slowly getting up, I left the room. Once outside, I notice no one else was here. Releasing a sigh. I started walking down the hallway of the order.

As I walked down the the hallways of the order for sometime. Until I reached a door where some familiar face stood. Standing their was my brides maids and Kanda's groomsmen standing in their pairs which consist of Lenalee and Lavi, as our maid of honor and best man. There was also Krory and Miranda, Mary and Rohfa, and finally Timothy who going to be our ring bear. There was also Komui who would be our priest.

The bride's maids are wearing sleeveless, knee length dress, with thin gem embedded belt that was up under their chest. They also all had a simple necklace which consist of a simple diamond on a silver change. they also had matching chandelier earrings, that matched the necklace they wore. Each of them in a different color. Lenalee was a beautiful lime green color, Miranda was a soft lavender, and Rohfa was a lovely navy blue color. They also had a small bouquet of flowers that were white with a single rose in the middle which matched the color of their dress.

The groomsmen wear a similar outfit to what Lavi was wearing, however they each had a different color tie and rosa on. While Lavi had a lime green rose and a lime green tie, the others were different; Krory was a soft lavender color rose and tie, Mary's was a navy blue rose and navy blue tie.

In all their outfits matched their partner. It was also a simple, but beautiful combination of colors. It was just so elegant, but simple that it was lovely.

Nodding to them I slowly walked into through the double doors with Komui following.

The room was decorated in white and red. Their was white flowers everywhere. There was also a white fabric hanging from the walls and ceiling. The only colored thing was the red carpet that ran down the middle of the room.

It wasn't long before the doors opened again and the bridesmaids and my groomsmen came in. Once the last one was on the platform with me, my heart rate pick doors opened again and this time I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Walking down the aisle was my wife to be, Allen Walker. She wore her hair was up in a simple bun. That was decorated with simple white flowers and a small tiara on top of her head, which had a simple white veil, to covering her face

She Had on a simple sleeveless white princess dress, with a red ribbon around the waist that went into a bow in the back. She also had on a simple red choker that was decorated in gold, and in the centre there was a navy blue gem.

Covering She left arms a had whole arm length white glove on, while on her right there was a hand-less, whole arm length glove.

In all she was beautiful, my looked nowhere else aside from her. I didn't even notice Cross Marian beside her, glaring at me in hate and distrust.

I locked my eyes on her and just her. I then notice she locked eyes with mine, we saw no one else, just each other, and before I knew it, She was up beside me. Standing together. I pulled the veil over her head. Once I got a look at her face, I notice how beautiful she looked, and I let my jaw slacken just slightly, but then our eyes meet again and then we focused on just ourselves, and no one else.

Even as Komui said the verses from the bible, we didn't listen or speak, until it came time to say our vows. To us it came as simply breathing. When we said those vows we felt ourselves connect. It was a strange feeling but something, I wouldn't mind living with forever. With the final verse from Komui, I softly pressed my lips to hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I wanted to ravage those lips of hers, but I knew I had to hold back. So, I felt it as a sweet gesture.

This was a day I would never forget, the day I became one with the man I loved. The day, when we first meet, the day a new chapter in our life was about to begin.

.

.

**Well…That's it for the Kanda's POV on the wedding. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
